<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The truth of Slytherin Heiress by SlytherinSnape93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454114">The truth of Slytherin Heiress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93'>SlytherinSnape93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Good Severus Snape, Harry is a Tease, Hermione Granger Bashing, Old Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Abuse, Slytherin, Teacher Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Potter is mysteriously attacked in the Forbidden forest after  her fifth year  before returning to the Muggle world and is considered dead.<br/>Three moths later a new DADA teacher arrives at Hogwarts after killing Voldemort ( Snape's still a potion professor, there won't be Horace Slughhorn).<br/>But what the Teachers and students of Hogwarts don't know is that their new DADA teacher is a 30 years old Erica Potter and that she wants revenge...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Favs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The fall of the Girl Who Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the first Chapter there will be implied Sexual abuse and violence...<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Erica Potter was lying on the ground of the Forbidden Forest, the grass around her was turning red and the witch realized it was her blood, which gushed copiously from the wound in her side.</p><p>She was sore every where even between her legs, but she couldn’t understand why.</p><p>She didn’t remember what had happened, the only thing she remembered was that she was walking in the forest with Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Suddenly her two friends were gone and a few minutes later Erica was attacked from behind and passed out.</p><p>When Erica regained consciousness, she was completely alone, she had walked for about a hundred meters, trying not to give in to exaustion.</p><p>'My legs and arms are becoming cold as ice and heavy as lead, I can hardly breathe.'</p><p>The young woman coughed up blood, the same blood that was staining her clothes.</p><p>Erica had called on her magic to heal herself but all in vain.</p><p>"Does it end like this then ?. Will I die alone? ”Erica wondered to herself as she slowly closed her eyes.</p><p>A soft voice spoke "Erica, get up ... your time has not come yet ..."</p><p>The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw her … "Mom ...?"</p><p>Lily smiled while a beam of light enveloped Erica, and then disappeared.</p><p>Erica felt her strength return and stood up, noticing that she was healed, she had no more wounds.</p><p>At that point she turned to her mother "Mom ... What ...?" the witch tried to ask but Lily shook her head.</p><p>"Not here ... I'll explain everything once we're safe from prying eyes and ears …" Lily placed her hand on the trunk of one of the trees and a chasm opened in the bark.</p><p>Erica hesitated before entering and discovered a long secret passage.</p><p>Lily floated followed by her daughter, and after a few interminable minutes they arrived in front of a huge snake-shaped statue. Lily turned to Erica who understood and began to hiss in Parseltongue.</p><p>The statue moved away revealing another secret passage and once Erica was inside she found herself in a very familiar place.</p><p>"But we are ..." Erica whispered with wide eyes and Lily smiled</p><p>"In the chamber of secrets ..." Lily concluded before approaching the statue of Salazar and turning back to Erica.</p><p>The young woman hissed again in Parseltongue and the mouth of the statue opened. Lily entered and Erica followed her to find herself in a beautiful room with a black mahogany desk and a large library. The walls of the room were lined with green drapes with silver streaks.</p><p>"Welcome to the real chamber of secrets Erica ..." said Lily and before Erica could answer a male voice echoed from a corner "You finally arrived ... took you some time Great-granddaughter ..."</p><p>Erica whirled around and saw who was taking to her: the painting of “Salazar Slytherin…” Erica murmured.</p><p>The man gave her an almost fatherly smile "Yes, Erica ... I'm happy to finally be able to see and get to know my heiress ... even if I would have preferred not in these circumstances"</p><p>At those words Erica’s eyes widened “Heiress? I thought your heir was Tom Riddle ... "</p><p>Salazar snorted “Tom Riddle? Just because he thought I hated Muggles and Muggle-borns and wanted to remove them from the wizarding world ... No, Erica.</p><p>That may have been my goal at first but I started to change my mind and that is why I left Hogwarts ... Shortly after I left, everyone thought it was because I couldn’t stand that there were so many Muggleborns and halfblooded in Hogwarts. "</p><p>Erica couldn't understand "What happened next?" she asked and Salazar gave her a wistful look.</p><p>“During my trip I met a woman who I later discovered to be a Shapeshifter… an animagus who can take the form of various animals, not just one. I fell in love with her and after two years we got married and shortly after our first-born Merlin was born and a year after him Aeris our second-born daughter, who died a few months later ... "</p><p>Erica was incredulous, if she really was Salazar Slytherin's great granddaughter this meant ...</p><p>“So that's why I'm a Parselmouth! It wasn't Voldemort who passed this power over to me when he tried to kill me, I'm your heiress! "</p><p>Salazar looked at her in confusion "Who would have told you it was Voldemort who gave you this power?" he asked but it was Lily who answered</p><p>"It was Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster at Hogwarts ... which brings us back to what happened to you just now when you were attacked ..." Erica looked at her mother as Lily held out her arm and when Erica touched it she had a vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Erica, Ron and Hermione were walking through the forbidden forest when suddenly a noise attracted Erica's attention </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>" What was that?" she asked while Ron and Hermione exchanged a knowing glance, then Hermione said "Maybe it was just an animal ... Anyway it's better if we split up I think I saw something in the distance ... are you coming Ronald?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron grinned maliciously but Erica didn't notice, too busy trying to figure out where the noise had come from and what had triggered it. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron and Hermione walked away a few steps before turning to Erica and pointing their wands towards the girl's back "Expelliarmus !!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The spell hit Erica in the back throwing her away a few meters and making her land hard on the forest floor, the girl tried to get up but Hermione yelled "Stupefy!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Erica felt dizzy but tried to get up again, Ron was quicker "Diffido!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A cut opened in Erica's side, she screamed in pain and slowly turned to look at her friends </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Why ..." the wounded witch asked faintly as a tear ran down her cheek. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron threw a chick in her stomach saying “You think you're so special Potter huh? Actually you are not ... you are pathetic! Nobody wants to have such a pathetic friend and certainly not us! " </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Erica felt her strength leave her, she felt her heart break for the sudden betrayal of her friends "Guys ... I thought ..." she said weakly looking at Hermione who returned her a hateful look. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"What? Did you think we would be in your shadow for a long time to come, Potter? That we were your friends? It was Dumbledore who paid us to be friends with you and gave us money from your Gringotts Vault, we never could bear you ... It was always you who defeated the bad guy when in reality it was us who gave you the clues to do it !! " </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Erica coughed up blood and Ron looked at her in disgust "And you took all the credit for things we did !!!" shouted the redhead pointing his wand at the wounded witch who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Ron, please ... no ..." </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Erica whispered weakly but Ron grinned contemptuously "Impedimenta!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then turning to Hermione "Mione could you go and check that no one comes while I have some fun with our 'friend'? he asked sardonically while Hermione smiled and after casting a "muffliato" she walked away. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ron looked at Erica with a grin that made her blood run cold, then lifted her skirt exposing her to his gaze </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Now let’s have some fun, slut ..." he growled before tearing off her panties, lowering his pants and boxers and settling between Erica's legs, who was still sobbing and begging him to leave her alone ... </em> </strong>
</p><p>Erica screamed, and collapsed to the ground crying hysterically.</p><p>Now she remembered everything, the reason for the pain between her legs when she woke up, the reason for her loss of memory and also who had attacked her.</p><p>After Ron had finished 'having fun' with her, Hermione had returned and after having thrown a "scourgify" between Erica's legs to eliminate evidence of Ron's abominable gesture had erased her memory with a "Obliviate"</p><p>Then turning to Ron she had said “Come on, let's go back to the castle! We will tell Dumbledore that Erica was killed by some ferocious animal! "</p><p>The two had gone away leaving Erica almost dying on the forest floor. Lily looked at her daughter sadly and Salazar sighed “Erica… maybe it's better if you go to the goblins.</p><p>I suspect that Albus Dumbledore has put a lot of glamours on you as well as a lot of Compulsion spells.</p><p>The Goblins will have to remove them from you and above all give you an inheritance test … When you come back we can talk ... "</p><p>Erica looked up and, after wiping her tears, nodded and headed for the exit of the room, retracing the path backwards and finding herself again in the Forbidden Forest. It was night when she emerged from the trunk of the tree that served as the portal to the secret passage.</p><p>Quickly Erica cast a disillusionment charm to avoid being seen by any creature or person, and walked towards the exit of the Forbidden forest.</p><p>Once she arrived there Lily reappeared and without saying a word held out her hand which Erica took, a second later they both disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione arrived out of breath at Hogwarts and saw Albus Dumbledore talking with Snape and McGonagall.</p><p>" Erica disappeared ... she was going towards the forbidden forest and so we followed her ... “ Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>Severus and McGonagall looked at each other worried "What happened Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, trying to calm down Hermione who seemed hysterical.</p><p>Ron had a terrified look and stammered “When we entered the forest Erica asked us to go back but we couldn't leave her alone, she was our friend… so we went in with her to protect her if something went wrong. After a while we heard a noise and we parted to understand where it came from ... We shouldn't have done that ... when we got back Erica was gone ... there were only traces of blood ... “</p><p>Severus’s eyes widened. No! It couldn't be… Erica Potter couldn't be dead!</p><p>Albus looked at the two students gravely “Thanks Miss Granger and Mister Weasley! We will take care of finding her! I'm sure she is still alive and very soon she will return to the castle and forget the bad accident ... Now go to your dorm ... I will send Severus and Minerva with Hagrid to the Forbidden Forest ... "</p><p>Severus couldn't believe it, a series of terrifying images had taken shape in his mind.</p><p>After all the time spent protecting Lily and Potter's daughter from Voldemort, Erica was… dead… Severus did not notice the strange look Weasley gave Granger as they entered the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside the castle Ron and Hermione headed for the Gryffondor tower</p><p>"They believed us ... when they arrive in the forest there will be nothing left of Erica but a pile of bare bones" said Ron but was silenced by Hermione</p><p>“Silence Ronald! Nobody should know it was us ... " Hermione stopped in an abandoned corridor on the Third floor and after throwing a "Muffliato" and a “Notice me not Charm” she took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him passionately.</p><p>"Ron ... when you were having fun with Erica a little while ago I was so jealous ... I wish I had been in that slut's place ..." she whispered before rubbing her pelvis against Ron's, who smiled</p><p>"Erica wasn't that great of a fuck, she isn't even able to satisfy a man properly…!</p><p>But I bet you're better than her… ” he whispered mischievously as Hermione slowly kneeled in front of him lowering his pants and boxers ready to satisfy him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelations and plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus receives a visit from someone he believed dead three months earlier, meanwhile Dumbledore is planning and scheming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! <br/>This chapter contains Incest! <br/>But only in the end…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus entered his rooms, closed the door behind him and sighed loudly, then he noticed the open window and went to close it.</p><p>"Hi Snape ..." came a female voice behind him.</p><p>Severus’s eyes widened and he quickly turned towards the voice.</p><p>A figure covered in a long dark green satin cloak with silver edgings and a hood covering the upper part of her face stood a few meters from him.</p><p>"Who are you?</p><p>How the heck did you get in here! "Severus asked with a growl, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the stranger who, however, curled her lips into a smile.</p><p>"Severus, Severus, Severus ... Is this how you welcome your former student?" the woman asked, amused.</p><p>Severus's eyes widened, thet woman had been his student ?</p><p>He couldn’t remember her.</p><p>The hooded figure chuckled, making the wizard nervous</p><p>" Who are you ? I don't know you… ”Severus snarled starting to get annoyed with the woman’s games.</p><p>The hooded woman suddenly became serious "I believe you know me Snape …</p><p>Three months ago I should have died from what Granger and Weasley surely told you ... “</p><p>"Potter ?!", Severus stammered taking a few steps back as if he had just seen a ghost, the woman took off her hood and smiled sweetly.</p><p>Severus looked at her, that woman must have been around 30 years old, while Potter should have been 16.</p><p>How could this woman be Erica Potter?</p><p>“Yes, it's me Severus.</p><p>As you can see, I am alive and well… “ answered the witch.</p><p>Severus was about to reply when another voice made him turn around and Severus almost had a heart attack; in front of him stood Lily's spirit.</p><p>The red-haired woman smiled sweetly at him "Hi Severus, it's been a while ..."</p><p>Severus's eyes filled with tears and the man felt a lump in his throat as he murmured in a choked voice "L-Lily is that you?"</p><p>Severus could not believe his eyes, in front of him was the spirit of his deceased best friend</p><p>"Yes Severus it's me ...</p><p>Listen well now, we don't have much time and we can't talk here ...</p><p>The walls of this school have ears ...</p><p>Come to the Forbidden Forest in a couple of hours and you will know the truth ... “</p><p>Severus stared at Lily and Erica in disbelief but before he could say anything the two women had already disappeared leaving him alone with a myriad of questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore was furious.</p><p>A month after Erica Potter's death he had presented himself to Gringotts asking that allthe Galleons from the Potters' vaults were transferred to the Dumbledore’s vaults, but the Goblins had told him that after the death of the last Potter heiress a woman came forward proving them she was related not only to the Potters but even to the Peverells and the Gaunts.</p><p>One Henny Peverell, although Dumbledore did not remember that there was a woman with a similar name in the Peverell family.</p><p>The woman, according to the Goblins, had been home-educated and had achieved excellent grades not only in her OWLS but also in her NEWTS.</p><p>Dumbledore had asked to be able to speak with that woman so that an agreement could be reached regarding Erica Potter's inheritance.</p><p>After saying goodbye to the Goblins Dumbledore had gone to Winzegamot, hoping to be able to get the Potter seats, but here he discovered that Henny Peverell had taken them and did not intend to give them to anyone.</p><p>This mysterious woman was really starting to annoy him, Dumbledore had to find a way to get her to his side before she could become an obstacle.</p><p>Maybe she would come in handy to get rid of Voldemort once and for all.</p><p>The only thing he regretted was having to give up his weapon, Erica had been a very capable and faithful witch, she could have been the perfect weapon to destroy Voldemort.</p><p>Too bad, Weasley and Granger wanted to kill her just for a little jealousy</p><p>"I have to keep an eye on them Fawkes ..." the man whispered with an absorbed look, while his phoenix looked at him worried</p><p>" I’m under the impression my two pawns are slipping out of my hand and I have to find a way to keep them at bay and make them understand who's in charge…</p><p>I left them free of doing as they pleased for too long.</p><p>I’ll remind them of their place and then I'll deal with Henny Peverell…</p><p>With Voldemort destroyed no one will ever stop me …” Dumbledore said as a very demented grin took shape on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus pulled up his hood as he walked through the Forbidden forest a lot questions whirling in his mind.</p><p>How was it possible that Erica Potter was alive?</p><p>Why had Weasley and Granger told everyone she was dead?</p><p>How come Erica had become 30 years old in just three months?</p><p>What had Lily meant when she told him that the walls of Hogwarts had ears?</p><p>All those questions vanished when the wizard saw a beautiful puma approach him cautiously.</p><p>Severus looked at the animal, remaining motionless and hoping the puma would not attack him.</p><p>Thehuge cat looked at him for a moment before leaping towards him, Severus closed his eyes expecting to feel the feline's fangs sink into his skin.</p><p>After a few seconds Severus heard a familiar voice a few inches from him "You can open your eyes Severus ... I don't bite!" Severus opened his eyes to find Potter’s hooded figure in front of him "Are you also an animagus Potter ?" Severus asked her with a snort and the woman became serious</p><p>“I'm nota Potter anymore… now I'mLady Peverell, Severus.</p><p>So try to leave the old grudges behind you ...</p><p>I've never been like my father ... "</p><p>Severus looked at her in amazement "Peverell? Wait, are you Henny …? "</p><p>Erica put a finger on his lips, signaling him to shut up, then walked towards the trunk of a tree touching it as the secret passage opened she gestured to Severus to follow her which he did.</p><p>Oncethey went through the atrium and arrived in the Chamber of Secrets, Severus was amazed by the environment around him</p><p>"Welcome Severus Snape ... Erica has told me a lot about you ..." said a male voice making the wizard turn around abruptly.</p><p>Severus saw the painting of Salazar Slytherin looking at him sternly</p><p>"It is an honor to meet you Salazar ..." Severus stammered, making Salazar smile</p><p>"You are here because you want answers and soon you will have them ... But what we are about to reveal to youSeverus mustn’t be divulged to no one, not even Albus Dumbledore ..." Erica said making Severus turn around and he nearly had a heart attack in seeing the witch’s attire.</p><p>Erica had taken off her cloak and was wearing a long green velvet dress with a high collar studded with diamonds that left her arms, shoulders and hips uncovered, and wrapped her body showing her generous curves.</p><p>"Sit down Severus, we have a lot to talk about ..." Lily said appearing suddenly next to her daughter.</p><p>“What happened three months ago?</p><p>From what Granger and Weasley told me, you were gnawed to death by a ferocious animal ... “ asked Severus sitting down on a couch and looking at Erica.</p><p>Erica's gaze turned dark as she pursed her lips “It was those two cowards who attacked me from behind and tried to kill me… and they would have succeeded if my mother hadn't saved my life.</p><p>Apparentlythey did it out of jealousy or so they told me, but I'm not entirely convinced ...</p><p>I have a feeling that there is another reason behind it. "</p><p>Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, Granger and Weasley had tried to kill Erica?</p><p>This explained their attitude during Erica’s funeral.</p><p>Severus had seen them confabulate with each other and had the impression that Weasley had smiled arrogantly, as if he didn't give a damn about the fact that his best friend was dead, and once Dumbledore's speech was over; Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone off confabulating.</p><p>Also that same evening he had seen them chatting about Quidditch and how they thought their OWL exams had gone, while all the other students in the four houses were still shocked and upset by Erica's sudden death.</p><p>Their behaviour had been suspicious, but Severus had paid it no mind, before now that is.</p><p>"I also wanted to know how did you grow so much in only three months ..." Severus asked, since that was another question which he was curious to know the answer to “Let me answer that ...</p><p>When I created this Chamber, I created a time bubble in which one day outside this bubble equals one year inside it ... “</p><p>Salazar Explained and Severus nodded in understanding.</p><p>Erica continued "I spent two days in here training and studying everything I should have learned over this five years if Dumbledorehad deigned to hire a good defense against the dark arts teacher, I gave both my Owls and my Newts to the ministry obviously under the name of Hunny Peverell.</p><p>Then I was able to focus on finding a solution for Voldemort's demise.</p><p>When I went to the Goblins to get rid of all the obedience spells that Dumbledore had given me and take an inheritance test, the test revealed that I was Salazar Slytherin's great-granddaughter but also that there was a Horcrux inside me.</p><p>After the Goblins managed to remove the Horcrux, they explained to me that Voldemort had probably created others … and once those were destroyed he would be gone.</p><p>Then I came to discover thanks to my mother that Dumbledore was about to hire Horace Slughorn back as a Potions teacher this year ...</p><p>So I went to see him and after putting Veritaserum in his elven wine he confided to me that he had mistakenly told Tom Riddle about the Horcruxes years ago.</p><p>He told me he was really ashamed of what he had done.</p><p>And he revealed to me that Voldemort had created six Horcruxes.</p><p>I told him that Albus Dumbledore was going to hire him as a potions teacher.</p><p>He immediately understood what Dumbledore was trying to do and begged me to save him as he had no intention of returning to teaching potions and I decided to help him.</p><p>I sent him to a secret place and then created a fake crime scene to make it look like Voldemort had sent one of his death eaters to make sure Horace kept his silence ...</p><p>If you know what I mean ... “</p><p>Severus nodded unable to utter a word, on the night of the discovery of Horace Slughorn's corpse Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts more enraged than ever and had tried to find someone who could replace Umbridge for defense against the dark arts, without success because now that everyone knew Voldemort was definitely back they didn’t want the job.</p><p>Erica crossed her legs and looked at Severus before continuing “Once I got back I started looking for and destroying the other Horcruxes.</p><p>The only remaining one is Nagini but I will take care of her in due time.</p><p>I spent the last thirteen days in the time bubble and now here we are ... “</p><p>Erica finished and Severus smiled “How are you going to destroy Voldemort, Erica?</p><p>After what you told me I know you have a plan to destroy him ... "Erica smiled and said</p><p>" I can't tell you my plan yet, tomorrow we will go to Gringotts and remove the Glamor and obedience spells that Dumbledore put on you ...</p><p>I want to make sure Dumbledore doesn't interfere with his crazy machinations.</p><p>Now go to rest Severus ...</p><p>I took enough of your time … Thanks for deciding to listen… “</p><p>Erica got up from her chair and Severus did the same looking at her with a smile</p><p>"I’m the one who should say thank you, Erica.</p><p>I needed answers and you gave them to me ... Now that I know what Granger Weasley and Dumbledore have done I'm going to do what I can to help you … And I also wanted to apologize for the way I treated you this past years, had I known …”</p><p>Erica smiled holding out her hand that Severus squeezed in his “Glad to have opened your eyes Severus and don’t worry about it I forgave you ... “ she said smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the Borrow ...</p><p> </p><p>Ginny felt Hermione's hands caress her breasts and opened her eyes looking at the older girl with a smile.</p><p>"Good morning Hermione ...</p><p>Did you sleep well?" the redhead asked her giving her a kiss on the lips "Oh yes ... definitely ...</p><p>Now that Erica is no longer disturbing us with her stupid nightmares, I’m very much well rested. ”</p><p>Hermione said as she ran a hand down Ginny's flat stomach, reaching between her legs and stroking her clit.</p><p>Ginny moaned and Hermione drew her to her kissing her passionately.</p><p>A movement behind Ginny made the two girls stop and turn as Ron's head emerged from the blankets and he looked at his two lovers with a mischievous smile</p><p>“Were you going to have fun without me?" he asked rubbing his hard erection against Ginny's buttocks who moaned softly</p><p>"Good morning to you too Ron ..." Hermione said reaching out to kiss the boy as she continued to touch Ginny's pussy which was becaming more and more wet with each caress.</p><p>Anoise coming from the kitchen downstairs made them suddenly stop</p><p>"We better get dressed, Iwould never want your parents to find out about us... It would be the end of the world!" Hermione joked as Ron snorted and reluctantly rolled off the bed to get dressed.</p><p>Once the three were dressed, they went downstairs for the breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are, Chapter 2!<br/>Severus discovered the truth behind Erica’s death and Dumbledore manipulations and is going to help her.<br/>What will happen now?<br/>What is Dumbledore planning? <br/>Will Erica manage to kill Voldemort once and for all?<br/>For the bubble time in the chamber of secrets I was inspired by Dragon Ball’s Chamber of Spirit and Time.<br/>What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Voldemort's downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erica and Severus talk and Voldemort ... dies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Severus Tobias Snape Prince</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: Half-blood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth: 9/1/1960</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mother: Eileen Prince (Pure-blood)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Father: Tobias Snape (Muggle)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Inheritances:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Prince (Inheritance)</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Creature inheritance:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>None</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Compulsions and Glamours:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Compulsion Spells (placed by Albus Dumbledore)</b></li>
<ul>
<li><b>Dislike for Gryffondors ( placed by Albus Dumbledore)</b></li>
<li><b>Obey Albus Dumbledore</b></li>
<li><b>Glamours ( placed by Albus Dumbledore)</b></li>
</ul>
</ul><p>
  <b>Estates:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Prince Manor</b></li>
<li><b>Spinners End</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Vaults:</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Prince Vault</b></li>
<li><b>Wizengamot seats:</b></li>
<li><b>Prince (6 seats)</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Severus eyes widened “ Erica was right … Albus was controlling me … “ he murmured softly as Griphook looked at him simpatetically “ I´m sorry Lord Prince … If you want we can purge you of everything Dumbledore has put on you .. and then you can take your lordship ring”Severus nodded and the Goblins prepared everything .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erica was immersed in a large tub, in her left hand she held a precious crystal goblet containing Elf wine.</p><p>The woman rotated the wine in the glass, smelling its fragrance and then brought the rim of the glass to her lips and took a light sip of the liquid with her eyes closed.</p><p>With a smile she lowered herself a little into the water emitting a moan of pleasure</p><p>"I'm happy I was able to talk with Severus, I hope the goblins have managed to take away all the glamors and obedience spells that Dumbledore put on him.</p><p>Once he will came here I’ll explain him my plan for Voldemort’s demise!</p><p>Then I will take care of Granger and Weasley, I can’t forgive them after what they have done to me!" the witch whispered, thinking back to the day she nearly died because of their jealousy, unconsciously Erica tightened her fingers on the glass feeling rage towards her two former friends.</p><p>The fragile crystal shattered no longer resisting the pressure of Erica's fingers.</p><p>The witch looked at her hand, opened it dropping the crystal fragments of the chalice, on the edge of the tub, and then observed her palm dripping blood mixed with wine.</p><p>Erica put her hand to her lips, licked her palm with her tongue, savoring the taste of the wine on her skin and closing the wounds inflicted by the broken glass.</p><p>Then she laid down in the tub tilting her head upwards and looking pensively at the ceiling “ I think that Dumbledore never wanted my death to be by their hand, and so soon. Whatever made them act like that wasn’t in Dumbledore’s plan for the greater good.</p><p>I willget to the bottom of this, but first I need to take care of Voldie… I wonder how he reacted at the news ofmy death… I’ll ask Severus once he gets here.” Erica thoughtbefore exiting the tub, and covering her statuesque, toned body with a towel before calling "Dobby!"</p><p>Dobby appeared in the room holding his mistress’s dress in his hands, which Erica put on after drying herself with her magic.</p><p>Erica looked at her devoted house elf with a sweet smile on her face. “You are doing so much for me Dobby, I thank you from the bottom of my heart andI want you to know that you are very dear to me" Dobby smiled blushing and bowing deeply.</p><p>"Erica Potter is very kind to Dobby!</p><p>Erica Potter is also very dear to Dobby, Dobby will never abandon her, we will stay together as if we were a family!"said the elf, to the witch, who smiled sweetly.</p><p>"And I'll do the same Dobby.</p><p>You can go for now, I'll let you know when I need you. ” Erica said as she returned to her rooms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky was clear and cloudless, a vivid blue that seemed almost transparent.</p><p>The sun's rays broke on the clear water of the Black Lake, creating golden reflections.</p><p>Now that everything had finally been revealed, Severus felt duped, deceived, trapped ... he felt like a small and naive child, from whom adults hid 'grown-up things' for his own good.</p><p>He wondered how he could have been so blind, why he had accepted without hesitation the false reality that Albus Dumbledore had imposed on him.</p><p>Dumbledore had played the part of the good old sage, saying that everything he had done was for "the Greater Good"</p><p>Now Severus saw reality in its crudeness; Albus had done nothing but deceive, manipulate and control all the people around him.</p><p>They had been pawns to help the old fool win a war that Albus himself had started with his manipulations.</p><p>Severus had never doubted all the things Albus had said to him, he had taken them as irrefutable truths when they were just lies.</p><p>Severus sighed bitterly as he walked towards the forbidden forest</p><p>"The only thing I know is that I have to help Erica ...</p><p>She is the only one who can put an end to Dumbledore's madness “ the wizard found himself thinking as he entered the secret passage and took out the pendant that Erica had given him the night before, opening the passage to the inside of the room.</p><p>Once inside, Severus saw Erica sitting in the armchair, her legs crossed and her gaze absorbed and he found himself thinking about how beautiful she was.</p><p>Erica turned her head towards him and smiled “Hi Severus… I can deduce from your new appearance that the Goblins have managed to purify you… sit down.</p><p>I think we can now talk in peace… ”she said giving him an elegant wave with her hand.</p><p>Severus sat down in the armchair facing Erica “Erica… you were right.</p><p>I feel like a total idiot!</p><p>How could I have believed his lies?</p><p>He did nothing but manipulate us and I let him do it ... he premeditated everything! "</p><p>Erica looked at Severus sadly "Don't blame yourself Severus, as you said, it was Albus who manipulated us ...</p><p>I only thank the fact that I was able to notice it and help you too ..." the witch said softly before pulling out a sheet and handing it to him .</p><p>Severus got confused "It's my inheritance test ..." Erica explained as the magician started reading.</p><p>As he continued reading, Severus felt a wave of hatred and anger towards Albus Dumbledore pervade him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Name: Erica Potter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: Pureblood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Species: Witch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Parents: James Charlus Potter ( deceased),</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lily Evans-Potter ( deceased)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth: July 31st 1980</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lines:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Potter Line (by blood)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peverell Line (by blood on mother’s side)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gryffindor Line (by blood on father’s side)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin (by blood)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slytherin (by blood)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Living Relatives:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Petunia Evans-Dursley, aunt (Muggle)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vernon Dursley, uncle (Muggle)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dudley Dursley, cousin (Muggle)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Abilities:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Parsletongue 90% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Parslemagic-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood Magic-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Runic Magic-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Charms 92% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Transfiguration 90% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Potions 97% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Animagus (natural)-Cougar blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Herbology 98% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Healing Magic-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Natural Legilimens-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Natural Occulmens-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wandless Magic-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Offensive Magic 95% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Defensive Magic 95% blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Photographic Memory-blocked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Familiars: Fawkes the phoenix, Hedwig the owl (deceased)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Languages: Pyretongue (phoenix language), English,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Parsletongue (snake language)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vaults:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Potter:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 687-trust vault set up by James and Lily Potter (1,000,000 galleons, 50,000 sickles, seventy-five knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 78-family vault (various weapons, family heirlooms, family books, potion ingredients on status, 2,000,000 galleons, 70,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts with interest)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 456 (10,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 100 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 67 (1,000 galleons, 200 sickles, 40 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Black:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 711 (200,000,00 galleons, 500,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 500 (20,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles, 1,000 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 811-family vault (books on dark magic, blood magic, necromancy, artifacts, 800,000 galleons, 7,000 sickles)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peverell:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 45-family vault (books on alchemy, charms, transfiguration, Herbology, 500,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 600 (30,000,000 galleons, 20,0000 knuts, 40,000 sickles)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slytherin:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 9 (family artifacts, potion ingredients, books on parslemagic, 900,000 galleons, 40,000 sickles, 20,000 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vault 156 (500,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles 450 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Merlin:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>111 (60,000,000 galleons, 589,000 sickles, 300,000 knuts)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>222 (50,000 galleons, 789 sickles, 456 knuts)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Properties:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Godric’s Cottage in Godric’s Hollow England</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Potter Manor in Wales</b>
</p><p>
  <b>12 Grimmauld Place in London</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peverell Castle in Scotland</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slytherin Chamber of Secrets</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Other information:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loyalty Potions-last administered three months ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Compulsion Potions-last administered three months ago</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Core: 20% active, 80% blocked</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus was shocked to say the least “ He blocked your occlumens ability and asked me to teach you knowing well you wouldn’t have learned it!</p><p>That old fool, he wanted me to practically rape your mind!” Erica flinched at the word ‘rape’ and Severus noticed it “ you didn’t rape me Severus … Weasley did ..” she whispered the last part hoping Severus couldn’t catch it, but unfortunately for her he did.</p><p>“ Weasley raped you?” he asked, his eyes widening in horror Erica crossed her arms over her chest “ after he and Granger attacked mehe cast an ‘impedimenta’ then he asked Hermione to go look out for intruders and he … raped me.” she said and Severus had a surge of hatred for the Weasley brat, how dare he do such an abominable act and on his classmate?</p><p>Erica coughed awkwardly “ Enough sadness … now we need to talk about Voldemort’s demise … I have already a plan but I need your help …” Severus leaned in, intrigued .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus entered Malfoy manor, behind him was Erica’s disillusioned animagus form.</p><p>The puma padded silently behind the wizard, her green eyes looked around the place.</p><p>Severus stopped and whispered “Nagini’s room is the onion the left wing, good luck Erica…” the puma nodded before transforming back in her human form as Severus went to the dining room were he found the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Le strange sitting on his left and Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyfang, Rodolphusand the Carrows brothers.</p><p>“ My Lord… you wished to see me?” he asked bowing deeply while Voldemort slowly rose from his seat “ Severus, my faithful servant … Glad you could join us .”</p><p>Voldemort looked even more pale and weak and Severus knew it was because of the destruction of his Horcruxes, Severus took his seat on Voldemort’s right keeping his face blank as always and his Occlumency shields up</p><p>“ Were are Narcissa and Draco, my Lord?” he asked not seeing his godson and Draco’s mother.</p><p>Lucius snorted “ Draco is in his roomstudying and Narcissa is resting.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erica in the meantime had reached Nagini’s room, she transformed herself taking Peter Minus’s form and slowly opened the door “ It’s time for your food Nagini …” she stuttered imitating Peter’s fearful voice.</p><p>The giant snake slowly rose her head and hissed menacingly at the chubby man she saw before her.</p><p>Erica internally smirked as she put the plate in her hands on the floor and delicately thrust it towards the snake who began eating voraciously.</p><p>What Nagini couldn’t know was that in the food she was eating there was a powerful poison concocted by Erica herself.</p><p>As soon as the snake finished her plate, Erica returned to her true form and smirked approaching the snake who was paralyzed by the poison.</p><p>“Good bye!” she said taking out a sword similar to Gryffondor’s oneand with a strongswish the blade cut off Nagini’s head.</p><p>Voldemort put a hand to his heart moaning in pain “ My lord… are you all right?” asked Bellatrix standing up and going at her lord’s side trying to help him stand, but Voldemort stopped her “ Nagini … something has happened to her … I feel so weak.”</p><p>Severus looked at the Dark Lord andhid a smirk, Erica had killed Nagini,finally the nightmare would soon be over.</p><p>All of a sudden a female voice rang in the room making all of them turn towards the door where a woman was leaning and smirking “ Hey, were you searching for this?” she asked before showing Nagini’s decapitated head.</p><p>Voldemort’s red eyes widened in fury “ Who are you?</p><p>How could you kill my Nagini ?</p><p>You will pay for what you did!</p><p>Take her my faithful servants, bring her to me…”</p><p>At those words all the death eater, and Severus rose from their seats advancing on the woman.</p><p>Then Severus reached the woman and to all the death eater’s surprise he turned towards them then he smirked .</p><p>Voldemort stared at himin bewilderment, which soon turned to understanding as Severus pointed his wand at the death eaters “Severus, you traitor!</p><p>Take him, take them both and bring them to me!</p><p>I’ll kill you both!” he yelled as the death eaters prepared to attack</p><p>“ Ready ?” asked Severus glancing at Erica who smirked “ More than ready!”.</p><p>Bellatrix pointed her wand at Erica with a sick cackle andyelled “ Reducto!” Erica moved her hand deviating the spellwith her windless magic, while Bellatrix glared hatefully at her “ crucio!” again the spell was deviated and hit Greyfang who fell to the floor writhing in agony.</p><p>Erica stared at Bellatrix and smirked “ can’t you do better than this? I’m disappointed Bellatrix…” Bellatrix growled in rage and began firing all themost dangerous spells she had in her arsenal.</p><p>Erica deviated them with a bored yawn before disappearing, Bellatrix looked around trying to locate her opponent but couldn’t see her</p><p>“ Come out you coward bitch!” she yelled and a second later Erica reappeared behind herand gripped her hair with one hand tilting Bellatrix’s head backwards beforeleaning against her ear</p><p>“ The only coward I see it’s you Bellatrix… Goodbye !”as quick as lightning Erica took out the sword she had used to kill Nagini and impaled Bellatrix through the heart, killing her istantly.</p><p>Severus was duelling with Lucius “ Snape, you are a coward and a traitor, I will kill you!” yelled Lucius casting a crucio which Severus deviated, making it hit Fenrir who was recovering from the one he had received.</p><p>The werewolf again yelled as he withered in agony falling to the floor.</p><p>Severus smirked “ Is this all you can do Lucius?</p><p>No wonder I was on the dark lord’s good graces this long… you can’t even duel, loser !” </p><p>Lucius looked at him enraged “ Shut up Snape! I</p><p>knew you were nothing but a traitor … ! Avada…”</p><p>Lucius was about to cast the killing course butthen blood shot out of his mouth.</p><p>Severus’s eyes widened as he saw Erica’s hand closed into a fistemerge from Lucius chest, Erica then retracted her arm as Lucius fell to the floor dead.</p><p>They both turned towards Fenrir who was still writhing on the floor while the other death eater were already dead, killed by Erica and Severus.</p><p>Erica raised hersword and with a perfect blow cut the Werewolf’s head off.</p><p>Voldemort stood enraged and glared at Severus and Erica “ You will pay for all you did!I’ll kill you both … “ he growled and pointed his wand at them “ AVADA KEDAVRA!!!”</p><p>Nothing happened, Voldemort’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>Why couldn’t he cast the killing course?</p><p>Severus smirked “Are you feeling weak, My Lord? “ he asked sarcastically approaching the confused wizardwith Erica at his side.</p><p>Voldemort was feeling fear gnawl at his insides “ I don’t understand … I should have killed you!” then realization hit him and Erica smirked</p><p>“All your horcrouxes are destroyed Voldie dear …</p><p>Now you have nothing left in you.</p><p>Your soul is destroyedandin a few seconds you’ll be gone too.</p><p>Your reign of terror stops here!” she said and raised her hand using her windless magic to levitate Voldemort in front of her. Voldemort looked at erica and Snape scared “who are you …?” he asked and Erica smirked</p><p>“Haven’t you already guessed? I’m the one the prophecy was talking about … you wanted to know what the prophecysaid?</p><p>Well here it goes: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."</p><p>Voldemort’s eyes widened and he finally understood “ Potter?” Erica smiled “ in flesh and bones, as you can see i’m alive… and now I’ll finally rid the magic World of your parasiticpresence… Goodbye Tom Marvolo Riddle!” Erica took her sword and thrusted it though Voldemort’s heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally Chapter 3!<br/>Severus is not anymore under Dumbledore’s control and Erica killed Voldemort!<br/>What will happen now?<br/>Did you like this chapter so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The plan is put to action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is planning...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica looked at Voldemort's corpse, unable to feel the satisfaction she should have.</p><p>She had finally managed to kill the dangerous Dark Lord and avenge all the people Voldemort killed, but she couldn't be happy.</p><p>The young witch's mind was lost in the past on one particular night, after the ministry fiasco and Sirius's death.</p><p>It was midnight and Erica was still studying in the Gryffindor common room with Ron while Hermione, who had long finished studying, waited for them to finish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"Erica, have you finished your potions essay?" Hermione asked with a yawn.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"No." Erica answered in a neutral tone</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Me neither ..." Ron replied not looking up from his essay.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“I'd be in bed already if I wasn'tso pious and patient to wait for you to finish your homework to correct it, just because you two don't concentrate enough, you're aware of that, right Erica ??</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>If you would decide to study instead of just thinking about Quidditch ...! "</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Listen, Hermione, go ahead if you prefer, nobody forces you to stay, I'll finish the essay myself! ”said Erica dryly.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You better decide to take into consideration the fact that, as hateful as Snape is, his is a very important subject ... especially for you.” Hermione said, glaring at Erica.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Oh sure, sorry so dear, for a moment I forgot that the world is about to be destroyed by the second wizarding war.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'm grateful to you for reminding me of my role Hermione ... "said Erica who was starting to get mad.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ron watched the exchange of words between the two girls worried and stood up saying</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Girls don't fight ..." but Hermione didn't listen to him and looked at Erica with hatred</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You know Snape is right, you are just an arrogant and spoiled brat who thinks that everyone must stand at her feet and sacrifice themselves for you while you take credit for what other people have done !!!" the brunette screamed, Erica eyes widened and she gasped as if Hermione had slapped her.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ron nodded "Hermione is right Erica ...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>If you had kept your head down with Umbridge she probably wouldn't have put you in detention so much ...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You always kept challenging her… ” the redhead said indifferently as Erica shook her head</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You know I couldn't keep hearing her say that Voldemort wasn't back and that it was actually I who killed Cedric ..."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Erica tried to defend herself but Hermione looked at her with disdain “If Voldemort is back it's your fault!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>If instead of playing the sportive person who wanted to share her victory with someone else, you had took the goblet yourself Cedric would still be alive.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Not to mention Sirius and us.You put allof us in danger with your arrogance and your desire to always be the heroine of the situation! ”Hermione hissed glaring at her.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Erica's eyes widened as she felt a lump in her throat</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“I… I was just trying to be useful.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I wanted to help the order ... "the young witch whispered faintly as she tried desperately to ward off the tears that stung her eyes Ron glared at her"Nice way to help ...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You almost got us killed, and Sirius died… because of you! "</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Erica shook her head, unable to hold back the pain and guilt</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I'm sorry, I didn't want Sirius to die!" she said as sobs shook her body.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hermione and Ron looked at her in disgust before leaving the room.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus put a hand on Erica's shoulder bringing her back to reality</p><p>"We have to go Erica, now that we have finished our mission we can think of Albus Dumbledore and your former friends…."</p><p>Erica nodded with a tight smile and a moment later both she and Severus both disappeared from Malfoy manor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was excited, she couldn't believe that AlbusDumbledore had choose her and Ron as Head girl and Head boy this year.</p><p> </p><p>Ron was looking at her with a smile “We are prefects Mione!</p><p>Now we can do anything we want and get away with it, and that old fool can’t expel us, because he’s still convinced that we’re on his side and we can help him!</p><p>I’m so glad we got rid of Potter, the only bad thing is that Dumbledore can’t pay us any longer … apparently after Erica died another woman Henny Peverell, managed not only to take away the potter Vaults but the Potter seats in the winzegamot…” huffed the redhead but Hermione shrugged</p><p>“ Don’t worry about Henny Peverell now … we have more important things to take care of.</p><p>I wonder if Dumbledore has managed to find a new DADA teacher …” she said and Ron nodded</p><p>“ I hope he did, I heard some rumors that he planned to put Snape as our new DADA teacher and make Horace Slughorn the potion professor. Fortunately two months ago while Dumbledore went to talk to Horace Slughorn he found him dead …”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened in shock “ No, really? What happened?” she asked curiously and Ron smirked</p><p>“ Apparently Slughorn knew something about You-know-who that he didn’t want to be known so You-Know-Who sent his death eaters to take care of Slughorn…”</p><p>Hermione sighed “ I wonder what was the information Slughorn knew about Voldemort …” she asked and Ron flinched making the bushy haired girl roll her eyes.</p><p>Hermione began to crawl towards Ron with a Seductive expression “ Ronald, have I ever told you that you are so sexy, I’m too horny right now.</p><p>And your parents and brothers aren’t home … what do you say we have a quickie right on this couch?” Ron smirked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled her close to him kissing her passionately as she began to unzip his pants and laid him down on the couch straddling his lap.</p><p>Ron’s fingers began to caress Hermione’s body as she removed her panties and after casting a birth control spell she impaled herself on Ron’s cock riding him hard and fast making the red head moan, until a few minutes later he reached his climax inside her. They laid there panting and Ron smiled“I love you Hermione …” he whispered hugging his girlfriend from behind.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but said “ I love you too Ronald …”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore was at his desk, looking pensively out of the window “ I hope to find a good DADA Teacher Fawkes … the year is about to begin, and still no one has answered my letters of employment…</p><p>And there is still the mystery about Henny Peverell …</p><p>I wasn’t able to meet with her … she’s elusive. I don’t like this situation …” he muttered before a knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts</p><p>“ Enter …” he said and turned towards the entrance where a woman was standing“ Headmaster Dumbledore, I heard you were searching for a new DADA teacher …I’d like to accept the position.</p><p>Oh, but where are my manners.</p><p>I still haven’t introduced myself.</p><p>My name is HennyPeverell “ she told him with a smile extending her hand towards his.</p><p>Dumbledore’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe his luck, Henny Peverell was asking him to be the DADA teacher.</p><p>He took the woman’s hand shaking it firmly.</p><p>“ Miss Peverell, it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquittance…</p><p>Sit down, have a lemon drop !” he offered one of his lemon drops laced with an obedience potion to the woman who took it and put it in her mouth</p><p>“ Thanks, Dumbledore.</p><p>Now should we talk about my references ? You might have heard that I was Home schooled but I obtained very good marks in my Owls and Newts” she told him, and Dumbledore smirked</p><p>“ Of course my dear, I heard so many beautiful things about you … Now can I have the results of your Owls and Newts?” he asked her and Henny giggled before taking out of her purse the results go her Owls and Newts and giving them to the headmaster who read them smiling.</p><p>It was perfect, not only Henny Peverell had came to him asking for the DADA job, but she had accepted one of his lemon drops, now she was going to obey him. He gave the results only a quick look before reviving them to Henny.</p><p>“ Miss Peverell, the job is yours.</p><p>I hope you’ll find yourself at home here…</p><p>By the way, how come you weren’t a student here?</p><p>Your results are great but they would have been greater if you studied here …”</p><p>Erica internally smiled</p><p>“ Actually my father Augustus Peverell believed that i should be homeschooled, he went to Hogwarts when he was a student, he was sorted in Gryffondor but there he was bulliedcruelly by some students and that experience was so traumatic he didn’t want his only daughter to go through that … so thats why I was homeschooled”</p><p>Albus eyes widened and he smiled at her faking sympathy “ I can understand Miss Peverell.the students of this generation are much more well behaved, towards their peers and the teachers, so they won’t give you any problems.</p><p>I know what overprotective fathers are like … Mine had been like that too with my sister … But enoughsadness, welcome to Hogwarts, it will be a pleasure to have you here.” Erica smiled before her eyes landed on Fawkes who looked at her and then his eyes widened</p><p>“ My sorceress … you are alive!” trilled the Phoenix and Erica smiled while Dumbledoresaid</p><p>“ Oh, he is Fawkes. My Phoenix, he seems to like you …”</p><p>Erica smirked “ Actually, Headmaster, I can speak the Phyretongue …” Albus eyes widened in shock, he didn’t expect this. Miss Peverell could understand Fawkes?</p><p>She couldbe useful after all.</p><p>Erica smiled and caressed Fawkes on the head before thrilling in Phyretongue “ Yes, Fawkes I’m alive.</p><p>And I promise you I’ll stop Dumbledore….</p><p>I’ll need your help to spy on Dumbledore for me …” she trilled at the phoenix who rubbed his head against her hand “I’ll do anything to help you my sorceress… I’m so relieved you’re alive …”</p><p>Fawkes trilled as Erica finally turned towards Dumbledore who was smiling convinced he was going to win her over.</p><p>“ Thanks for your time headmaster, I will se you at the welcoming party!” she said before exiting the office while Albus sat down his chair a dark smile on his face</p><p>“ Things are starting to go right …</p><p>Finally I’ll be able to obtain the Potter Vault and The Potter Winzegamot seats and then I’ll even take the Peverell fortune.</p><p>Then I’ll use Henny Peverell to defeat Voldemort, and after I’ll get rid of her too I’ll be considered a hero by those fools in the wizarding world.” the man chuckled darkly while Fawkes glared at him hatefully.</p><p>Now that the phoenix knew his owner was alive he would do whatever it took to help her saving the wizarding world from Dumbledore.</p><p>"What you don't know old fool is that Erica has already destroyed Voldemort! You won't be able to do that ... she will stop you!" trilled the phoenix as Albus continued to grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus was sitting in his living room in spinners end, the daily Prophet in his hands.</p><p>A knock came to the door and he rose from the chair going to answer the door “ Hi Severus … Are we disturbing you?” asked Narcissa Malfoy looking at the man, while Draco behind her wasn't looking at him.</p><p>Severus smiled and said “ Of course not Cissy, enter.</p><p>Why are you here?” he asked as soon as they entered the living room .</p><p>“ I know what you did Severus …</p><p>I’m here to thank you for getting rid of the dark lord … and my husband …”</p><p>Severus smiled and shook his head “ As much as I want to take the credit for killing the dark lordI can’t.</p><p>You see It was someone else who actually killed Voldemort…” he told Nacissa who looked at him curiously, while Draco looked at him confused.</p><p>“ I’m the one who killed the bastard …” said a female voice coming from the doorway of the kitchen. They all turned and Severus smiled “ Hey Erica, already here? You were fast…” he told the woman who smirked.</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened “ Wait, did you call her Erica ? As in Erica…” he asked fearfully but Erica smiled “ yes Draco, I’m Erica Potter … I’m alive, and it was Granger and Weasley who tried to kill me …” Draco’s eyes widened “ But you look so much older … how is that possible?” he asked and missed his mother’s glare when he mentioned Erica’s age.</p><p>Erica explained everything to them and finished “ And now i’m officially your new DADA teacher …I heard you are a prefect now Draco… and so are Granger and Weasley …”</p><p>Draco nodded, still incredulous by all the revelations he received today “ Yes m’am … Uhm I meant … Pot… Erica.” he told her and Erica smirked at her former bully’s obvious discomfort “ In private you can call me Erica, but when we are in class you must call me Professor Peverell.</p><p>Understood Draco?</p><p>It’s importantthat no one knows that I’m Erica Potter … When it’s time, I’ll expose my self and Weasley and Granger’s betrayal…</p><p>But until then you will have to play your part …”</p><p>Draco nodded serious while Severus and Narcissa smiled “ Thank you Erica, you did us all a favor in getting rid of voldemort! I hope you can stop Dumbledore and I wish you luck with your revenge against weasley and Granger. If you need anything, I promise I’ll try to aid you anyway I can…” said Narcissa bowing deeply.</p><p>Draco smiled at Erica “ I’ll help too, and I promise not to bully any gryffondors aside Granger and the two Weasleys…” Erica nodded. Then Narcissa and Draco disapparated away leaving her with Severus.</p><p>“ So, the old fool gave you the job, uh? “ he asked her and Erica smirked “ He offered me one of his lemon drops, but I didn’t eat it as it was laced with a powerful obedience potion. He is convinced I’ll do what he wants.</p><p>I finally was reunited with Fawkes, andhe will help us by spying on the old fool by reporting us his plans.”</p><p>Severus smiled and Erica rose from her seat “ Well I better go prepare myself for the sorting and welcoming Ceremony that will take place in a few days. I can’t wait to see Granger and Weasley!” she saidturning, but before she could apparate back in the forbidden forest Severus hugged her</p><p>“ Thanks Erica …” he whispered in her ear and Erica smiled hugging the potionist back</p><p>“ You don’t have to thank me Severus.</p><p>Voldemort needed to be stopped. And so does Dumbledore.</p><p>I honestly don’t know who is worse between Voldemort and Dumbledore …” she said detaching herself from the man who smirked</p><p>“ Have a safe trip, see you at the sorting Ceremony!” then Erica disappeared.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will happen now that Erica is the new DADA teacher?<br/>What are Hermione and Ron planning?<br/>What will Dumbledore's first move be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thoughts and flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erica and Severus thinking about each other... and  finally the year is about to begin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added a plot twist in the last part ... will you be able to find it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erica sat at her chair contemplating her life and all the changes she had been through.</p><p>All of the things that had changed, for many different reasons, she was finally able to control and have a say in what she did and what happened to her.</p><p>Erica was no longer a pawn of Dumbledore’s, no longer the Gryffindor <em>Golden Girl</em>.</p><p>She had to stop Dumbledore’s scheming and she had to get her revenge on Weasley and Granger, for all they did to her …</p><p>Erica’s eyes landed on her reflection in the mirror andshe sighed looking at her appearance.</p><p>Her once unruly hair had been tamedand were now long silky waves. Her eyes hadn’t changed they were still her mother’s, shen she wasn’t wearing the glamours that made her appear as Henny Peverell.</p><p>Now her facial features weren’t anymore James’s, they were much more feminine and delicate.</p><p>She would have made every man in the world go crazy, but unfortunately for her many male admirers she was already in love with someone …</p><p>Someone she had thought she hated…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As usual Erica was distracted, and the Potion turned out badly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"A faint blue vapor should now come out of your potions, or at least those that have been made correctly," Snape said slowly, in that way Erica absolutely loved.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She wanted to melt like butter ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She looked at her potion,and it was a disaster.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was smoking so much that she could no longer see anything in front of her.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She couldn't see where Snape was.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Lavander,can you lend me your fan? '' she asked her classmate Lavander Brown, who, used to bring a small fan to lessons.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lavander smiled and obliged and Erica began to wave the fan as the smoke cleared away.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Go away, smoke ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I can't see that handsome fellow ... '' she said aloud, but stopped in horror when she heard a voice behind her say,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oho, what are my ears earing, Miss Potter? ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was Snape’s voice…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' You want to get the smoke out to see …</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A handsome fellow? ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The class turned to look at the girl, whose face was a deep shade of red.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Oh, no professor, what ... ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Snape laughed,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ May I dare ask you who is the un-lucky guy, Potter? ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl didn't answer out of shame.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Can I try to guess?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let's see ... '' Snape began to walk among the desks.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Mr. Longbottom, what do you think of your girlfriend's statement? ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Eehm ... '' Neville also turned red.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The class burst out laughing at the sight of Neville stammering uncomfortably, writhing his hands, his face sweaty.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It is not him …” Erica said loudly and clearly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Snape darted to her, put his hands on her desk and brought his face close to hers making the girl blush.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>''Would you please tell us who is this fellow who keeps distracting you during my lessons, Miss Potter? '' Snape was furious and … jealous?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Erica's eyes rested on Severus lips for a second, before finally meeting his eyes.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's you, you fool, she thought.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Nobody," she said instead.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' Very well, '' Snape said after peering suspiciously at her for a few seconds, pulling away from her desk.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' I have decided to put you in detention, Miss Potter ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Gryffindors turned to look at Erica worried, while the Slytherins laughed.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' I would say a week of punishment will make you learn not to get distracted Miss Potter. ''</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'' But sir! '' Erica protested but Snape cut her off with a glare.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘'You are one of the worst dunderheads in this subject Potter! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even Longbottom is better than you!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A week of punishment will teach you to pay attention.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Starting Monday morning.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll wait for you at eight sharp in my office. Dismissed. ‘' said Snape before returning to his desk.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erica smiled at the memory.</p><p>She had been attracted to him ever since he put himself inferno of her to save her from Lupin.</p><p>Despite all his mistreatments towards her, she had fallen in love with him.</p><p>She had fantasies of telling him, of him loving her back.</p><p>On them defeating Voldemort, and after a few yearsgetting married and having children…</p><p>‘ But that last thing can’t happen … because of your so called friends!’ whispereda voice in her ear as she slowly caressed her abdomen while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snape sat in his garden at Spinner's End.</p><p>He had been working all morning tending to his plants and potions ingredients, some of which Erica needed.</p><p>As the day’s heat increased Severus removed his shirt, finished his cool tea and set to fighting with some particularly stubborn weeds.</p><p>His mind was on the letter Dumbledore had send him that morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dear Severus</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I hope the summer is treating you amiably.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I thank you for informing me of Tom's most recent plans.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wanted to tell you that finally I have found our new DADA Teacher.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s Henny Peverell…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe we can bring her to our side and make her defeat Voldemort .</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Obviously I will need your help.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m sure that with your cunning you’ll be able to seduce her and report all her secrets back to me …</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll expect your answer soon.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Albus Dumbledore.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus smirked: Dumbledore didn’t know it was Erica who seduced him, and he had been more than willing to let her. </p><p>He had sent Dumbledore a letter with a fake new that Voldemort had a plan and wantedd to use Draco. The old inspecting fool had believed it, not knowing that Tom Riddle had been layered almost a month ago by him and Erica.</p><p>Ever since he had been purified of every compulsion spell Dumbledore put on him he had seen Erica in a different light.</p><p>He felt something for her, even if he still couldn’t name it.</p><p>He had been intrigued with Erica ever since that faithful day a few months back, before Granger and Weasley had tried to kill her Even if he had to act like a bastard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Potter, raise your head, or I might think you were sleeping. "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Sorry Sir …"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t worry, Potter…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fifteen points from Gryffindor.” his lips parted in a grin of cruel triumph as the Slytherins at the front could hardly hold back their joy amid excited murmurs.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Erica turned a furious look at him but forced herself to keep her tongue in check or the points stolen would multiply.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Potter, I'm feeling pretty magnanimous today.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Answer my questions correctly, and I'll reset the fifteen points.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Although it would be more likely that Weasley would manage not to melt his cauldron than you would, which is saying something ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tell me, Potter: What are the seven uses of Acromantula Venom? "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Well, it's used in Confusing Potions ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Then it's used for that thing ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Poison of the Goblins, and then ..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Illuminating as usual, Potter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not even Longbottom could have done better.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It is extraordinary how in five years of Magical Education, you are still at the level of a Muggle in Diagon Alley.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let's try again… ”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He scanned the faces of all the Gryffindors, testing the various reactions, before asking the next question.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“How many Chrysopa Flies does it take for the Flowering Blend? "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Five, Sir.” Erica answered uncertainly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Of course if I wanted to poison someone it would be an acceptable dose.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you want to present yourself to the H.O.W.L.S.?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wouldn't even allow you to take a seat, but if anything else I can have a laugh by correcting your test or watching you demonstrate your squalid notional skills ... "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“If you want to laugh, you can look in the mirror.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I assure you it would… ”Erica exploded as she rose from the desk and faced him</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Another ten points less for Gryffindor, Miss Potter. And at half past five this afternoon you will come to my study for your Punishment.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Continue with your potions immediately.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If some other incompetent feels sleepy or wants his moment of glory, he can get out of this classroom before I throw him out personally. "</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Obviously she arrived late when it was time for her punishment.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You're late, as usual. Five points from Gryffindor. "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Well, Potter ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Although this is more of a punishment for me being forced to see you after school hours, I cannot escape it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Everything is ready on that counter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I hope at least you can gut the Horned Slugs better than Longbottom would. "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>" Yes, sir. "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Severus saw Erica sit where he had indicated</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Oh, Potter, don’t search for your gloves.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You will have to do it with your bare hands of course. I want you to select the liver, horns, brain and heart of at least fifteen snails, because as you certainly do not know they are useful for many mixtures.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But surely the Longbottom’s toad would understand better than you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I expect a perfect and flawless job, understood?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yes, sir.” Erica said, staring deeply in disgust at the mound of mushy, sticky snails.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Then she began the task not knowing that Severus was looking at her.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The first and second snails were dissected.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On the third, however, the liver was crushed between Erica's fingers.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>With a sneer, Snape made everything that Potter had placed in the jar disappear.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It seemed I had been clear, Potter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A Perfect Job.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And be careful not to waste too much, otherwise I will punish you again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah congratulations …</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I notice that you have had problems with the Supreme Inquisitor, Potter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I notice that her punishments are really interesting… I have to get some suggestions on where Dolores buys those quills.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe, if you write with your blood you would be able to learn something.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Although I strongly doubt it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Disgusting, isn't it, Potter?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your father thought so too, did you know? "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl finally looked up for a moment, but without meeting the teacher’s gaze.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>«In fact he thought it best to overturn a bucket on my head while he was astride his broom.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because obviously, like the coward he was, he would never have dared to do it if he hadn't been sure he could escape immediately.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh yeah ... Him and Black, two funny guys.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Always there to show off, and to hunt down the others, four against one to show how skilled they were at spells!” He barked, remaining as calm and collected as ever.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"That's what they were ... A handful of foolish, rude and bossy kids.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We cry that swine as if he were a poor martyr when instead he only got what he deserved, he ... “</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Erica at that point got up with a furious expression and slapped him across the face hard" Shut up! "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“How dare you, little…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Twenty points less in Gryffindor.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Get back to your job . "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I don't give a damn about points, and I'm done anyway.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Here they are, you lousy snails. "</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Severus Snape stood motionless for a few moments, in fact taken aback by the girl's response.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But immediately after a small indecipherable smile opened on his lips, as he saw Lily's daughter run out of his office, like a Fury.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus touched his cheek softly and sighed. He had deserved that slap.</p><p>He hadn’t meant any of the things he told her that day, he had hurt her, told her a lot of lies.</p><p>The mere thought that Umbridge had used a Blood quill on her, because Erica tried to warn the whole wizarding world about Voldemort’s return made his stomach lurch.</p><p>Now that he wasn’t anymore under Dumbledore control he felt shame for how he treated Erica. He was even more determined to atone for the grave mistakes he had done with her.</p><p>She had never been like James, it was all Dumbledore’s plan to make her look like him!</p><p>Severus had always tried to bait her, using James’s past mistakes, but he seemed to have forgotten that James had stood before Voldemort trying to protect Lily and Erica.</p><p>James had changed after he married Lily …</p><p>He had matured.</p><p>Severus sighed deeply “ I will make it up to you Erica and I promise I will help you to stop that old fool and have your revenge against Weasley and granger!” he silently vowed as he stood looking straight at the sun which was setting.</p><p>Tomorrow was the day, Erica was going to be officially introduced as Henny Peverell.</p><p>“ I can’t wait to see weasley and Granger’s faces when they’ll see her …” Severus whispered softly as he entered his house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On September 1, Hermione was on platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station with the Weasleys.</p><p>After saying goodbye to Molly and Arthur; Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the train which soon left.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you guys!</p><p>You are prefects now! " Ginny said excitedly as Ron smiled showing his badge proudly as Hermione was intent on reading a very shabby looking book.</p><p>Ginny realized that Hermione was distracted and asked</p><p>"Mione, what are you reading?" Hermione snorted and closed the book, glaring at Ginny</p><p>“ It’s none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway ...</p><p>Dumbledore sent me an old Potions book from a certain Half-Blood Prince, and look there are not only notes on how to makebetter potions but also some spells that the Half-Blood Prince invented Like Levicorpus, or Vulnera sanantur or … ”</p><p>Hermione saidexcitedly showing the two Weasleys the book.</p><p>Ron looked at the notes and sighed "For sure this Half Blood Prince is a know-it-all like you!"</p><p>Hermione looked at Ron with a cold look before noticing a particular note next to a page that said "Sectumsempra ... for enemies."</p><p>Ron looked at Ginny confused and Hermione snorted "Sectumsempra or Always Cut ...</p><p>I don't know who this Half-Blood Prince is but he's a genius… ”she laughed amused, resuming reading while Ron and Ginny listened now more interested than ever.</p><p>At Hogsmeade station, they got off the train and boarded the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.</p><p>Once they arrived they saw Hagrid intent on herding the first years like every year and tried to pass by him without being seen, obviously failing.</p><p>“Oh, hi guys!</p><p>How did your holidays go?</p><p>Ron, Aragog is not feeling well …</p><p>Poor thing who knows what is wrong with him!</p><p>I send you his greetings!</p><p>I was really pleased to see you again!</p><p>But now I have to accompany the first years! ” said the half-giant with a smile to Ron Hermione and Ginny who tried to look happy to see him but really couldn't stand him.</p><p>Ron especially had turned pale when Hagrid had mentioned Aragog.</p><p>“Yes, sure Hagrid.</p><p>See you later at the castle. " Hermione said with a fake smile as she Ginny and Ron finally walked into the great hall of Hogwarts "I hope Aragog dies …</p><p>I won’t surely miss him" Ron whispered to Ginny before sitting down, his sister giggled.</p><p>They saw that between Snape and Dumbledore there was a woman on her thirties with brunette hair and blue eyes, and a very curvaceous body hidden by green and silver robes</p><p>“ She must be our new DADA Teacher … Ugh …</p><p>She could have chosen different colors for her robes… She seems one of those Slythercretins” whispered Ron looking with disgust at the woman’s robes.</p><p>Ginny andHermione nodded in agreement but Colin told them “ From what I have heard her father was a Gryffondor, who homeschooled her because when he went to hogwarts he was bullied by his housemates… he didn’t want her to be bullied like him”</p><p>Hermione was about to speak but the noise of a glass being hit by a fork made her turn towards the head table.</p><p>In that moment Dumbledore rose from his seat ready to make the year’s beginning speech…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lessons and Quarrels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally we'll see  Severus and Erica teaching and arguing...<br/>Also in the middle there will be a little smutty moment....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Warm, everything was bright and warm around Erica.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That kind of heat that gets inside and brings to life all the frost you've experienced up to now, a heat that turns into a sense of security and invulnerability. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“ Hi Erica …” Erica heard a voice and turned to see a woman who was somehow familiar to her appear .</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Skin as pale as snow, two eyes greener than emerald separated by a pointed nose.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The fire long red hair gathered in a braid in perfect match with the long green dressthe woman was wearing, but the most incredible thing were the two huge black feathered wings with green reflections that protruded from her back. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Upon closer inspection Erica realized the feathers were made of obsidian scales, and she wore an armor made of iridescent green scales .</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"Finally I meet you dear granddaughter ..." Erica’s eyes widenedas she recognized the woman "Grandma ..." </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ariana opened her arms and Erica dived into them embracing her </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m so happy to finally meet you Grandma Ariana… </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Great great grandfather Salazar told me so much about you…” Erica whispered softly while Ariana caressed her cheek sweetly </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“ Erica, you have become a very beautiful woman … </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I’m so sorry I couldn’t watchyour mother and you grow …” the woman whispered softly Erica shook her head </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“ It wasn’t your fault grandma… </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Albus Dumbledore was the one who took mom away from you and put her with muggles…” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ariana turned serious and said “Dumbledore is planning on controlling the wizarding world and he wants to use a very dark magic … </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I still don’t know what is it… </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And there arethree other people are interested in controlling the wizarding world… </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You’ll have to be ready to bring back peace in our world, it won’t be easy and a sacrifice will have to be done in order for you to defeat evil… </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>My child you have to promise me that you will do everything in your power to save our world, you won’t be alone … </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I will always be here to guide you …” said the woman detaching herself from Erica who stared at her seriously </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“ I promise I will do whatever it takes to defeat Dumbledore and whoever wants to destroy our world …</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I’m not a little scared child any longer and I know what I have to do!” Ariana smiled before disappearing .</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica woke up and smiled softly “ I promise Grandma … I’ll do everything in my power to stop Dumbledore !” she whispered before laying down again and falling asleep within minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">A week had passed without much fuss or excitement from the beginning feast , which was nice for Severus.</p><p class="p4">He went about intimidating first-years and was rewarded with very few students who could grasp thepotential of potions.</p><p class="p4">Once again, his beginning classes were filled with a lot of silly wand wavers who thought that a potion only had merit if it could bring you out in interestingly colored spots.<br/>Oh, they seemed sufficiently cowed when he gave them his best malicious stare and reprimanded them for their foolishness.</p><p class="p4">Yet, the next day, they would be up to their old tricks.</p><p class="p4">He wondered how Erica was doing with her DADA classes “ I hope Weasley and Granger aren’t giving her any grief.</p><p class="p4">I don’t like the thought of what they did to her, and I have a feeling that we’ll have to keep an eye on those two.</p><p class="p4">I don’t trust them, and I don’t trust Dumbledore at all … What is on that old coot’s mind?” he thought as he was grading some horrifying third year’s tests.Then his mind wondered off to Erica once more and he couldn’t help but feel heat envelop him, like always when he found himself thinking about her.</p><p class="p4">A flashback came to his mind making him smile.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Erica frowned at the stairs of the Gryffindor male dormitory. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Her arms crossed over her chest,as she tapped her foot rhythmically.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>A noise from thefloor below got her attention “ Miss Potter … why are you here and not in the common room having breakfast with your peers ?” asked Snape silky voice</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>The girl snorted “If Ron would get a move on maybe I could go have breakfast as you suggested professor …”</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Severus shook his head “ You’d better go have breakfast, you are already late.. and as you know I don’t take kindly on tardy people…” with this said Snape began descending the stairs, while Erica decided to heed the professor’s suggestion andbegan to descend herself the stairs.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Erica reached the floor, stopped and turned again towards the upper floor, then with a shrug she resumed the descent but that moment of distraction was fatal because she lost her balance.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Fortunately for her, Severus was only a few steps away, with a leap he was close to her and, grabbing her, he drew her to himself and put her safely on the landing.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>" I’ve got you Potter! Really, of all the idiotic …” </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Severus was about to berate Erica for her recklessness when he realized that Erica was staring at him with wide eyes. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Confused, Severus looked down realizing that while one hand was placed around the girl's waist, the other was firmly placed on her left breast.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>As if burned, Severus released his grip and opened his mouth to say something but failed. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Meanwhile, Erica,looked down embarrassed and in a few seconds disappeared into the corridor below.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Left alone on the stairs, the man stared at his left hand in silence.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">Severus stared at his hand with a soft smile.</p><p class="p8">Even if a few months had past from the accident he could still remember the feel of her breast against his palm, even if the contact was just for a second, the skin of the breast had been so smooth and soft…</p><p class="p8">Severus felt his member harden at the thought of touching Erica’s soft breast, making her moan in pleasure as his fingers pinched her nipple making it harden, then taking that hard nipple between his lips and sucking softly on it.</p><p class="p8">He imagined Erica arching her backand offering herself to him moaning his name in lust.</p><p class="p8">His eyes widened “ No!I can’t think of Erica like that!</p><p class="p8">Albus has ordered me to seduce her, but I can’t!</p><p class="p8">It’s too risky for ourplan to stop him…</p><p class="p8">I can’t afford to be distracted !</p><p class="p8">I have to help her, and I can’t do it if I fantasize about her that way!!!” he shook his head frantically while he returned to his grading trying to concentrate on that, but his painful erection wasn’t going away any time soon and so with a frustrated groan he undid his trousers and wrapped a hand around his hard cock moving it up and downbiting his lip as pleasure invaded his loins and images of Erica using her mouth to please him invaded his mind</p><p class="p8">“ This is sowrong! Oh, Erica …Oh god… I can’t …” Severus panted as his hand moved faster around his aching cock and his fantasies were getting even more heated, Erica was riding him moving her hips and slamming herself down on his manhood as she mewled in ecstasy. Severus felt his balls tighten and his cock throb and began to buckle his hips even more faster against his hand moaning Erica’s name over and over again and then with a soft gasp he came all over his hand has he envisioned Erica between his thigs, her mouth obscenely open as he emptied his load on her mouth and chin and tits.</p><p class="p8">Severus laid on his chair panting softly as he tried to gather his thoughts, then hecast a cleaning charm and tugged himself away.</p><p class="p8">He couldn’tbelieve he had masturbated and fantasized about Erica.</p><p class="p8">“ She would probably think I’m a perv … </p><p class="p8">She would be disgusted if she knewwhat I just did and what I was imagining … Fuck!</p><p class="p8">I’m so messed up!</p><p class="p8">What’s happening to me?” he thought with a deep sigh as he resumed grading the tests now more frustrated than ever.</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">'Hey 'Mione, don't you want to eat anything?!' Ron asked the bushy haired girl with his mouth full.</p><p class="p8">Hermione grimaced in disgust at her boyfriend’s antics, she rose from her seat at the breakfast table and told Ron</p><p class="p8">'I'm not really hungry. </p><p class="p8">I’ll go for a walk.</p><p class="p8">Need some fresh air.' </p><p class="p8">Hermione walked through the corridors, the Halfblood Prince’s book under her arm.</p><p class="p8">Ultimately she found reading that book very intriguing, she felt obsessed with whoever this Prince was…</p><p class="p8">She entered the library and sat down as she opened the book at a random page, and began to read the recepy of the draught of the living death “ Good Snape is going to teach us how to prepare it this afternoon, he’ll give mea good grade if I follow the instructions like in the book…</p><p class="p8">It’s better ifI copy the instructions down and put the book in my bag …</p><p class="p8">The last thing I need is that asshole taking the Halfblood’s prince book away from me …” she smirked as she copied the notes and then put an invisibility charm on the Notes before putting the book away in her bag.</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">Erica was sitting at the breakfast table ignoring Dumbledore’s attempts at conversation with her, her eyes trained on Granger and Weasley.</p><p class="p8">Ron was eating like a pig, as always, while Hermione was looking at him disgusted, Erica had to admit she was feeling a little put off her meal herself seeng her former friend eating ways.</p><p class="p8">Then Hermione rose from the table and after saying something to Ron left the great hall.</p><p class="p8">Erica was about to rise from the table to follow her, after all she had to keep an eye on her former friend, but a movement at her rightmade her turn her head towards a very grumpy Severus who had seated himself next to her.</p><p class="p8">“ Hey Professor Snape! Did you sleep well ?” she asked innocently but feeling worried for the potion master ; he didn’t seem to have had a good night sleep, he had deep circles under his eyes and he seemed to be distracted and worried.</p><p class="p8">Severus glared at her and spat “ It’s none of your business how I slept Professor Peverell so stop snooping in my life …</p><p class="p8">I don’t need your stupid and unhelpful comments on my habits!” he growled at her glaring fiercely and Erica tensed, why was Snape so angry with her all of a sudden?</p><p class="p8">Had she done something to make him behave like that?</p><p class="p8">Erica slowly lowered her gaze to her plate and finished her meal, while Severus glared fiercely at all the students.</p><p class="p8">Albus shoot him a disapproving look and Severus felt guilty, after all it wasn’t Erica’s fault he was grumpy he shouldn’t have snapped at her, he had been harsh.</p><p class="p8">Severus turned to Erica who had finished her breakfast and was about to rise from the table, he saw the hurt look in her eyes and sighed before apologizing.</p><p class="p8">“ Professor PeverellI’m sorry I snapped at you …</p><p class="p8">I shouldn’t have done it.</p><p class="p8">I’m feeling a little grumpy and I’m not used to someone being concerned for me …” he said and Erica looked at him blankly before answering in a cold tone</p><p class="p8">“ It’s fine Professor Snape, but next time try not to be so harsh, some people could be offended…” then she rose from the table gracefully and stalked outof the great hallleaving Snape gaping after her .</p><p class="p8">Dumbledore rose from the table as the students began to exit the great hall and turned to look sternly at Severus who felt very ashamed “ Severus, you have to seduce her not to scare her away! If you keep doing thatshe will never be by our side ! She will never help us defeat Voldemort! And more important, she will never give me the Potter Vault and seats! So try to change your tactics with her!” said the old man before exiting the hall.</p><p class="p8">Soon after Severus followed and went down in the dungeons ready for another Potion class.</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">Hermione stared at the notes on the Potion’s class blackboard, and nearly rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p8">Snape’s procedure was the usual boring one for that potion.</p><p class="p8">Hermione knew the draught of the leaving death was a very complicated potion but really…</p><p class="p8">Why couldn’t Snape change it a little like the Half Blood prince had done? “ If I use the half blood Prince’s instructions I will obtain a better version of this potion … Snape won’t know what hit him!” she thought witth a smirk as she read the instructions on the blackboard.</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p7"> </p><ol class="ol1">
<li class="li9"><span class="s1"><em>Add the Infusion of worm hood</em></span></li>
<li class="li9"><span class="s1"><em>Add thePowered root of Asphodel</em></span></li>
<li class="li9"><span class="s1"><em>Stir twice clockwise.</em></span></li>
<li class="li9"><span class="s1"><em>Add the sloth brain.</em></span></li>
<li class="li9">
<span class="s1"><em>Add the </em></span><span class="s3"><em>Sophopurus</em></span><span class="s1"><em>’s bean juice.</em></span>
</li>
<li class="li9"><span class="s1"><em>Stir seven times anti-clockwise.</em></span></li>
</ol><p class="p10"> </p><p class="p10"> </p><p class="p11"> </p><p class="p11"> </p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s4">Hermione began the process but once she arrived at point 5 she decided to follow the prince advice and without being seen took a silver daggerand crushed the </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <em>Sophopurus</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>’s bean </em>before adding it to the cauldron then she put away the silver dagger and began stirring anti-clockwise adding a clockwise stir after every counterclockwise stirs.</span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">She looked around and smirked as she saw Neville Ron and Seamus were having trouble with their potions. </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">Then she looked towards Snape who was berating Lavander and Parvati Patiland wasn’t paying attention to her.</span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">After the two hours ended the only potions which had been executed correctly were hers and Malfoy’s ( even though she doubted he had used another way like she did ) </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s else’s potions were failed, and Snape was very mad </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">“Of all of you the only two who did the potion right were Mr Malfoy andMiss Granger ! </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">The instructions were clear… If you would have had the intelligence to look at them you wouldn’t</span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">And you would have passed your HOWLS? </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">You are all dunderheads!” he growled as he took the only two labeled samples, as the students cleaned their stations and one by one finally exited the class room. </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">Hermione Smirked in triumph, her potion had been given the credit it deserved! </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">Even Snape had said so! Ron was grumbling under his breath aboutgreasy gits and stupid complicated potions </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t that complicated Ronald ! </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">You should have followed the instructions …” said the bushy haired witch with an air of superiority.</span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">Ron glared at her “ It’s not my fault, the potion was ruined! </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">That greasy git’s always passing and degrading my works … </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">I miss the good old days where he took it out on Potter! </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">At least he was concentrated on humiliating her and left us alone!” Hermione sighed </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">“ I miss those days too but at least now we got rid of that bitch and Snape can take it out on Neville all he wants … </span>
</p><p class="p13">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to hold a grudge against him too…” she whispered nastily as she and her boyfriend went to transfiguration.</span>
</p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p14"> </p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p12"> </p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">Erica was sitting on her chair grading her students tests, and she could already feel an headache forming but continued her grading.</span>
</p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">She was still a little mad at Severus for that morning insulting display! </span>
</p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t done anything to him, she felt like they had returned to hate each other when she was still a student.</span>
</p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">She huffed irritably and put down the quill, maybe she was overreacting … </span>
</p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">But she liked Severus and she couldn’t stand that he was still being such a bastard with her. </span>
</p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">After all she had done for him, he wasbeing ungrateful …</span>
</p><p class="p15">
  <span class="s1">A knock on her office doormade her raise her head “ Come in …” she said and the door opened revealing Severus who had a guilty expression on his face “ Erica … can I talk to you ?”</span>
</p><p class="p14"> </p><p class="p14"> </p><p class="p14"> </p><p class="p14"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay but my PC had problems and I was able to solve them only this week! <br/>Will Severus be able to apologize and explain his reasons to Erica? <br/>Will erica Forgive him?<br/>Also Hermione used the halfblood prince's recepy and not the one on the blackboard ... <br/>What will snape do when he realizes it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Suspicious behaviours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus apologizes to Erica.<br/>Dumbledore discovers a new dangerous power <br/>Erica has  some suspicions on one of her first year's Gryffondor's students.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus enters Erica’s roomsfeeling like an idiot for having treated Erica that horrible way that morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for what I told you this morning Erica, I didn’t mean any of it … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just that I haven’t slept very well this week andAlbus keeps reminding me of what I must do to bring you to our side …” he tries to justify himself, looking down embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica smiled softly in understanding, as she rose from her seat and walked towards the wizard “I forgive you Severus … I know You know, maybe we should give him a show … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let him think you are trying to seduce me … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It would be funny to make him think his plan is going to work … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That he has me in the palm of his hand when in reality is the contrary …” she whispered into Severus ear seductively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus felt his member stiffen at Erica’s soft sensual tone and had to take a step back from the woman’s tempting body “I just don’t think it could be a good idea … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> We have a plan and we can’t afford any distractions … “ he muttered kicking himself a second later as he saw Erica’s expression become serious as she turned away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You’d better go … I think your patrol shift starts in a few minutes …” she said in a soft voice and Severus felt like a bastard for having hurt her </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Erica … I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t want Albus using you as a bait, I don’t want him to …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica turned towards him with a hurt expression and cut him off “I’m not a child anymore Severus! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t need the protection of anyone! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can take care of myself… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In these three months I grew up more than just physically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I learned a lot about defense and created a lot of spells… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So if you are afraid that in a confrontation against Albus I wouldn’t possibly win then you’re mistaken!!” Erica glared at Severus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus shook his head “ Erica… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know just how powerful you are. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You have defeated Voldemort a few weeks ago … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Albus is very manipulative….” he said taking a step towards the woman who crossed her arms under her pert breasts making his gaze fall there </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I know what he is capable of and If I remember correctly it was me that made you aware of how manipulative Albus Dumbledore truly is! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So stop trying to find excuses and tell me why are you so reluctant in following your heart and be happy for once in your life! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Am I so unappealing to you? ” she yelled angrily and Severus couldn’t take it any longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a sudden move he pulled Erica against his body and made her feel his hard manhood pressing against her flat stomach </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ If I found you repulsive or unattractive I wouldn’t be this hard, not in your presence … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do you truly think I don’t want you Erica? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck, can you feel what are you doing to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica began to rub herself on him gently feeling his cock twitch with arousal and a soft moan escaped the wizard’s throat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Sev …” she whispered softly looking into his eyes and he caressed her cheek softly “I think I better go … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I have some dunderheads to catch roaming the halls after curfew … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you know this is the time they prefer to break the rules …” he detached himself from Erica and was about to exit the roomwhen the sorceress’s voice stopped him and made him turn towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Wait, I have something to give you … It may come to use to you for this purpose …” she pulled out a blank parchment that Severus recognizedimmediately </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ But that is …” he said and Erica smirked “ I solemnly promise I’m up to no good” she said pointing her wand at he blank parchment revealing the Marauder’s map “ It is a map thatshows Hogwarts and thepeople inside the school, wherever they are …” she said opening it on her desk as Severus stared at the map in bewilderment “ Looks like Granger and Weasley are in Gryffindor tower … and Ginny too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wander what are they planning…” she muttered softly then spotted the dot labeled Albus Dumbledore approaching his office and entering it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus sighed softly as he spotter a few dots out in the hallways of the second floor,they were hufflepuffs and ravenclaws “ Ibetter go and catch those dunderheads … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See you tomorrow Erica” he saidas Erica closed the map and said “ mischief managed” before giving it to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus took it uncertaintly but Erica smiled at him nodding and hesmiled and said “ Thanks Erica” then he exited the office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">In the meantime, in Gryffondor’s common room Hermione had explained to Ron how she made her potion but instead of receiving compliments Ron stared at Hermione like she had grown a second head” You did what? </p><p class="p6">Are you barmy?</p><p class="p6">Hermione what if this Halfblooded prince had written those instructions as a way to make your potion go wrong?” he whisper yelled incredulous at his girlfriend.</p><p class="p6">Hermione rolled her eyes “ Ronald, really stop it!</p><p class="p6">You’re being a jealous arse !</p><p class="p6">Just because I did the potion better than you doesn’t mean I’ve cheated” she said arrogantly and Ron snorted</p><p class="p6">"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it? It was the Halfblooded prince’s …” he spat stiffly.</p><p class="p6">“I only followed different instructions to ours, and it worked !</p><p class="p6">This Half blood prince is a genius !!!</p><p class="p6">I wish I know who was behind the name!” said Hermione but Ron looked at her with jealousy.</p><p class="p6">"Hang on," saidGinnyjoining them and sitting in front of Hermione with a very suspicious look.</p><p class="p6">"You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Mione?”</p><p class="p6">She looked alarmed and angry and Hermione knew what was on her mind at once.</p><p class="p6">“Ginny,” she said lowering his voice. "It's not like, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."</p><p class="p6">"But you're doing what it says?</p><p class="p6">Maybe this Halfblood prince is another nickname Tom Riddle used on himself …” she said her voice laced with suspicion.</p><p class="p6">"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny about it!</p><p class="p6">And if it was truly Tom riddle he wouldn’t have called himselfHalfblood because he hates his halfblood status and he wants to eliminate all Muggleborns and Halfbloods …” said Hermione in her Know-it-all voice.</p><p class="p6">"Ginny's got a point," said Ron, he didn’t like Hermione’s interest in the book nor in this Half-blood Prince.</p><p class="p6">"We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it.</p><p class="p6">I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"</p><p class="p6">"Hey!" said Hermione indignantly, as Ginny pulled the book towards herself and raised her wand</p><p class="p6">"Specialis Revelio!" she said, rapping iton the front cover.</p><p class="p6">Nothing whatsoever happened.</p><p class="p6">The book simply laid there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.</p><p class="p6">"Finished?" said Hermione irritably "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"</p><p class="p6">"It seems all right," said Ginny, still staring at the book suspiciously.</p><p class="p6">"It really does seem to be ... just a textbook."</p><p class="p6">"Good. Then I'll have it back ! Seriously … I’ll show you that this Half blood prince is a genius ” said Hermione, snatching it off the table.</p><p class="p7">Hermione openedthe book and began to search for a spell in order to prove Ron and Ginny that the spells invented by the princecould be useful .</p><p class="p7">Sheturned the book sideways as to examine more closely the scribbled instructions for a spell that seemed to have caused the Prince some trouble.</p><p class="p7">There were many crossings-out and alterations, butcrammed into a corner of the page,she saw the scribble:</p><p class="p7">Levicorpus (nvbl)</p><p class="p7">Pointing her wand at Ron Hermione gave it an upward flick and said “Levicorpus!” inside her head.</p><p class="p7">"Aaaaaaaargh!" Ronlet out a yell as he was dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.</p><p class="p7">“Hermione!” yelled Ginny in panick at seeing her brother dangling upside down while Hermione smirked satisfacted</p><p class="p7">”You see it now Ronald?</p><p class="p7">This book could be very useful!</p><p class="p7">We could use these spells on those Slythercretins and get away with it!</p><p class="p7">Now we are prefects…</p><p class="p7">Plus it was Dumbledore who gave it to us …</p><p class="p7">He won’t punish us for following his instructions! ”</p><p class="p7">Ron was glaring at her but then he realized Hermione was right and smirked “ You know what Hermione ?</p><p class="p7">You might be right!</p><p class="p7">I can’t wait to try out some spells on those filthy snakes!”</p><p class="p7">Hermione riffled through the book, trying to suppress her mad cackling and find the counter course.</p><p class="p7">At last she located it , deciphered the cramped word underneath the spell and thought</p><p class="p7">‘Liberacorpus!’ and finally Ron fell onto the couch.</p><p class="p7">“Next time you want to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation warn me Mione, I must admit it was pretty funny!” he said amused</p><p class="p7">“I promise I’ll warn you next time Ronald …” said Hermione with a dark smile as the redhead kissed her on the lips softly</p><p class="p7">“I think this spell is not approved by the ministry. </p><p class="p7">Fortunately it is not an unforgivable so there isn’t the danger of going to Azkaban ..” said Hermione, but Ginny continued to feel apprehensive.</p><p class="p7">She didn’t like that book at all despite what Ron and Hermione thought.</p><p class="p7">The experience with Riddle’s diary had made her all the more wary with unknown books, and this book in particular gave her a strange feeling.</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p7">Albus Dumbledore smirked as he stared at the open book’s page in front of him.</p><p class="p7">He was searching for a way to stop the course on his hand, caused by the aunts ring’s horcrux he had put on his finger when he came to a page that had caught his attention</p><p class="p7">It had been a very interesting read“With a power like this I could rule over the wizarding world and no one could do a thing about it! </p><p class="p7">In order to gain it I must collect the five fragments of the Chrystal of Calamityand then the power of the Malestrom will be mine !</p><p class="p7">Tomorrow I will tell my pets about my interesting discovery and coerce them to collect the Crystalsfor me …</p><p class="p7">It will be very hard as those fragments are situated in various parts of Britain …</p><p class="p7">I will have to teach my puppets to apparate so they can collect them …</p><p class="p7">Yes, and then everyone who will try to stop me will perish by my hand!!!</p><p class="p7">I will be unstoppable… Hahaha” he laughed and Fawkes who was staring and listening at him shivered in fear.</p><p class="p7">The phoenix didn’t like the expression on the Headmaster’s face at all, he had to try and warn his true master of the danger.</p><p class="p7">Only she could stop Dumbledore from controlling the whole wizarding world .</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p7">Erica enterd her class and all her first years students fell silent as she turned to them</p><p class="p7">“ Good morning class … Open your book to page 345.”</p><p class="p7">She waited patiently for everyone to open and find the correct page and then began her lecture on the basic courses and hexes and how to block and cast the proper shields.</p><p class="p7">After the lesson ended she saw a small gryffondor girl who was putting her books away, when a few of her house matespassed by her and trying to make it look like an accident knocked her ink bottle (that was still open) off the table, making it spill it’s contents on the girl’s head and theylaughed.</p><p class="p7">Erica narrowed her eyes at those miscreants and said “ Twenty points from Gryffondor Mr Mc Kins, Mr O’malley and Mr Jackson !</p><p class="p7">I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior from any student!</p><p class="p7">Especially those in Gryffindor …</p><p class="p7">You should be ashamed of yourselves.</p><p class="p7">That’s no way of treating a fellow gryffondor!” she said in a cold tone while the three boys tried to protest</p><p class="p7">“ But professor we didn’t do anything…</p><p class="p7">It was a little joke…</p><p class="p7">And besides Nathalie deserved it!” said O’malley with a whiny voice but Erica gave him a cold and stern glare</p><p class="p7">“ And do tell me Mr O’malley …</p><p class="p7">Why do you think that Miss Peters deserved such a crueljoke?</p><p class="p7">From what I could see she has done nothing to deserve such a treatment from her house mates …” she said in a silky voice. </p><p class="p7">O’malleygulped and lowered his gaze unable to hold her’s.</p><p class="p7">“ As I thought …</p><p class="p7">Tomorrow evening you three will have detention with Filch …</p><p class="p7">I’m sure that he would find you a fitting punishment and that you’ll understand that bullying a fellow class mate especially if she is from your same house it’s not tolerated and will be punished adequately.” she said dismissing the three boys who exited the room with their heads lowered.</p><p class="p7">Then Erica tuned to Nathalie who was looking at her trembling, as tears spilled from her cheeks and she felt a pang of sorrow hit her in the guts at the sight.</p><p class="p7">Erica gently kneeled in front of the girl and after casting a quick scourgify making the ink disappear from the girl’s clothes and hair she handed her a <span class="s2">handkerchief.</span></p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie stared at Erica with her beautiful violet eyes filled with tears “ Thanks professor Peverell …” she muttered blowing her noseand wiping her tears. </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">Erica nodded softly “ It wasn’t a big deal miss Peters. </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">Those boys needed a lesson, bullying is wrong and they showed just how pathetic and weak they are… </span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">If they do something like that come to me and I’ll make sure they’ll regret their actions …” she said softly caressing the girls cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">At the gesture Nathalie flinched violently andErica noticed it and retracted her hand immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">Nathalie looked at her panicked and trembling then without saying anything she took her bag and run out of the classroom.</span>
</p><p class="p9">
  <span class="s1">Erica stared in space for quite some time ‘ that reaction … She seemed to think I was going to hit her … just like I did every time Vernon would hit me … I better talk toSeverus … I have a feeling that reaction wasn’t caused by her class mates accident …’ thought the sorceresswith a determinate glance as she exited the classroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here’s another chapter!<br/>What is Dumbledore planning?<br/>What is the Maelstrom Power?<br/>What are Granger and the Weasleys planning to do?<br/>Are Erica’s suspicions on Nathalie Peters correct?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kissing and lying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Astoria meet and Erica finally will talk to Severus about her suspicions on Nathalie ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Astoria, let's meet at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow evening at ten. I have to talk to you about something important …</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Draco Malfoy. "</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young Greengrass read and reread that note as she was sitting on her bed in the slytherin girls dormitories and couldn’t help but feelintrigued by the message from the Malfoy heir. A thousand questions came to her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why Draco Malfoy wanted to talk to her, Astoria Greengrass ? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About what? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had it something to do about the rumor she overheard form the other girls and boys in the common room about the dark lord having given Draco a secret mission?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was he going to tell her what the secret mission was?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more Astoria thought about it the more confused and worried she became… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had overheard Pansy Parkinson say that Draco had taken the mark … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mere thought made her shiver in fear… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hoped it was just a rumor, she couldn’t possibly think the boy she secretly loved from the first time she saw him, was becoming like his bastard of a father.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I just hope he doesn’t want to tell me he got the mark … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I couldn’t stand that he would have done such a thing … not my Draco …” she muttered softly as she remembered a particularr episode happened two years before during the Yule ball at the Triwizard tournament.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria stared through the mirror at her sister's curvy figure, as Daphne was humming a tune combing her long, shiny blond hair.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She was excited for that dance, even a blind man would have understood it. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoriahad never seen Daphne so happy; not even when her mother had given her the sumptuous dress she was wearing at that moment .</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria thought it matched beautifully with Daphne's blue eyes, her diaphanous skin and long golden curls that fell disheveled over her shoulders.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Her green eyes looked critically at her black silk petticoat: she didn't have any particularly beautiful dresses. She didn’t have pale skin, only a too light complexion, which was always blotchy red and in summer made her look more like a shrimp than a human being. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Nor did she have flowing hair of a perfect blond and almost white that fell gently on her soft shoulders, but only a mass of wheat-colored threads that curled with extreme ease on particularly humid days.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"I must go. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Blaise is waiting for me downstairs, with Draco and Pansy. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>I don't want to make them wait too long. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Make sure you hurry too » Daphne muttered annoyed looking at the clothes thrown to the ground by her little sister .</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria nodded absently, curling a lock of hair around her finger, then greeted with a grunt the figure of her sister who was leaving the room with a graceful step, reminding her of a dancer.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Draco and Pansy, Draco and Pansy, Draco and Pansy.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Those words swirled insistently in Astoria’s mind since Daphne had mentioned them, they seemed a particularly bad and unsuccessful song, created specifically to drive her crazy.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria rubbed her temples, a sudden headache had seized her; she staggered up, while a million of questions echoed inside her head.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>“Sorry I'm late, Nott. I had a problem with the curling iron. " said Astoria reaching her knight for the ball.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Theodore smiled in amusement when he met Astoria'seyes.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"No problem. Your wonderful figure is certainly a small reward for having waited so long », he whispered, grabbing her hand and placing a very light kiss on it.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria blushed pleasantly surprised, letting herself be warmed by those unexpected words.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"You are a flatterer," she said on a note of amusement, as she took Nott’s arm and together they walked through the doors of the Great Hall.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Theodore chuckled, staring at her again.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria ran a hand over the skirt of the emerald green dress, fixing a nonexistent fold. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She was nervous, anyone would have understood it, even that idiot Ronald Weasley who kept his mouth open like a cod fish as they passed him.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She squeezed her hand tighter around Theodore's elbow, then hearing his chuckle reach her ears. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"You are one of the most beautiful ladies tonight, Astoria," he whispered mischievously in her ear, making her do a pirouette on herself, bringing her into the midst of the fray that was already dancing.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>The young woman felt breathless when Theodore's hand encircled her thin waist, drawing her to him: she could hear the boy's heart, beyond the elegant white shirt, beating in unison with her own, in the emotion of the moment.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria put a hand on the boy's shoulder, letting herself be led in the dance.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"I know you are saying that just to cheer me up, Nott," she grumbled after a few minutes, her annoyed look making her prettier than usual under the eyes of those who weren't used to admiring her as neat as that night.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>The Slytherin squeezed the girl's waist more tightly, narrowing his gray eyes, as he bent over her lips and touched them with his own. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria held her breath in bewilderment, feeling his thin fingers caress her bare back with slow and careful gestures.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She tried to struggle when a sudden wave of pleasure hit her, forcing her to close her eyes.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>“You are as beautiful as Daphne, Astoria. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>You just have to blossom. "Theodore's voice whispered in her ear, before he placed a chaste kiss on the young woman's right earlobe.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria opened her green eyes,returning to reality and moving away from him a few centimeters.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>The words hit her like a slap in the face, she felt a strange warmth invade her chest .</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria darted her gaze through the Great Hall, scrolling along the elegant figures of those present, in search of the couple who would probably have shattered her heart into a thousand, small fragments.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw Viktor Krum in the company of thatGranger the muggleborn.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Then her heart skipped a beat. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Over the right shoulder of a Bauxbatons student, a casual smile on his face and an arm draped around Pansy's waist stood Draco.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Draco as beautiful as ever, very elegant in his black suit of particularly fine fabric.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Wonderful Draco, thatdanced perfectly an expression of disinterest for the world on his young and charming face.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria felt her stomach purr like a cat as the boy turned his gaze.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Their eyes met and the girl would have liked to stop time to be able to run towards him, living that fairy tale she had dreamed of every night for a year now. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She wished she could embrace him, be able to transform that expression of disinterestedness into one of happiness.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She started to release Theodore's hand, but Theodore squeezed it tighter, bringing it closer to his face, his eyes were locked on Draco and Pansy.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"He didn't want you at the ball with him, Astoria."</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Those words pierced her core me a thousand needles.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She tugged her self from Nott's grasp,running away from the hall, ignoring the couples she was bumping into and even Daphne's calls, from somewhere in the room, her feet aching from her high heels .</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She ran at breakneck speed, feeling the tears pinch her eyes and the dress cluttering her, stumbling upon some happily secluded couple, who peered at her with pity.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She didn't want to cry in front of everyone, she was too proud to do that.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>The road to the dorms, however, was too long. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She would never get there in time.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Astoria stumbled across the red carpet in the hallway, hitting the floor badly and peeling her hands.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>"Damn," she cursed, astears now poured down, ruining her very light makeup.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>She sobbed like a child, calling herself a fool: what was she thinking? </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>That she could run to Draco and ask him to dance? </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>The small, clumsy and unpopular Astoria Greengrass?</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>A mediocre witch like her, who couldn't even make a very simple potion?</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Why would Draco Malfoy, a thoroughbredheir to one of the noblest families of all time, even want to dance with her?</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria was brought back to reality and sighed softly, that night she had actually found a friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica Potter had seen her alone and crying and had approached her asking why she was crying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first Astoria had treated her coldly but soon she had discovered that Erica Potter wasn’t the arrogant spoiled girl Draco and Snape made her out to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica was a normal girl, who had lost her parents because an evil wizard had killed them, she wasn’t the fame hungry bitch Weasley and Granger had lamented. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had talkedfor an hour that night and Astoria had finally found a friend and had felt less alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next year she and Erica hadbonded even more and then it came … the news of Erica’s sudden death …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria had felt destroyed, she had lost the only friend that could understand how she felt, things that Astoria had never told to anyone, even Daphne .</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria sighed before getting under the covers and after closing her eyes she had managed to fall in an agitated sleep filled with nightmares. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco Malfoy, despite everything one might think, had never been particularly good with choices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although appearance could make him seem stubborn, decisive and outspoken, the reality was that he had been able to make very few choices in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn't chosen to be the only child of a pair of Pureblood wizards, he was simply born. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn't chosen to go to Slytherin, because at eleven he didn't think he could actually ask the Sorting Hat to sort him in a different house, which Erica Potter had done instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The one thing Draco Malfoy had always been truly free to decide on for himself was how to manage his life within the walls of Hogwarts Castle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had chosen to be an asshole to Erica, because that bespectacled girl embodied everything he wasn't and never would be, and that had brought him to be an asshole towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had chosen his confidants, the need to feel powerful and protected had led him to choose as best friends the most stupid individuals he had ever met. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he had also chosen all the girls who, in the most silent and empty nights, he had brought to his bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One night the pervious year, he found himself having sex (without love, only physical need and human desire) with Pansy Parkinson despite finding her annoying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never liked her, she was always attached to him, her voice was annoying, but Lucius had wanted him to befriend her and so Draco hadn’t been able to rebel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Pansy had kissed in the empty corridor on the seventh floor, or actually she had kissed him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had grabbed him by the arm and with a disarming naturalness approached his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Draco did not withdraw, even in that case he had only limited himself to reciprocating even if he wasn’t feeling anything whatsoever for that girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because in his mind and in his heart there had been another girl:Astoria Greengrass, Daphne’s little sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been on his mind ever since he saw her at the opening feast the year prior, she was beautiful despite what she thought of herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as the days passed Draco had found himself drawn to her, almost attracted to that girl who everyone else found anonymous .</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Draco," he heard his name and turned towards the stairs that brought to the Astronomy tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched Astoria intently as she climbed the last steps, her face paler than usual as she saw him </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I … Ehm, I received your note … What did you wanted to tell me?” she stuttered lowering her gaze as she approached him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl’s blond hair was tousled and gave her a wild, particular air, quite the opposite of what she usually was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Malfoy's gray eyes glimpsed along the softened figure with female curves that the young woman was harmoniously acquiring over time, and he found himself amazed at how much that body attracted him, even if covered by a tacky school uniform.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, thought the young man as he stroked her cold cheek with one hand, ‘What are you doing to me, Astoria?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, unexpectedly, an arm wrapped around her waist so that she could feel her closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… ” he found himself stuttering unable to tell her anything,his brain couldn’t concentrate on anything else aside on how beautiful she was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted her chin decisively, Astoria's eyes widened,her cheeks colored as she murmured softly “ Draco …”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, unable to resist any longer, Draco kissed her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica’s mind was still on Nathalie’s homelife situation when she reached Severus’s office in the dungeons, she knocked on the door and heard him say “ Enter …”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once inside she smiled at Severus, who sat at his desk and was grading his students homework “ Hi Erica … what do I owe the pleasure of this visit ?” he asked her a smirk on his lips as Erica seated herself on the chair facing him “ Hi, Severus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m here because I wanted to talk to you about some of my concerns on a student… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A first year Gryffindor …It’s Nathalie Peters …”she said softly and Severus gave her all of his attention </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What about her?” he asked confused and Erica sighed “ I think she is being abused in her home …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she told him what had happenedthat day in class and Severus listened nodding “ How do you know that she flinchedbecause of that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe those housemates of hers scared her so much that she was still in shock and …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Erica cut him off “ No Severus, I would recognize that reaction everywhere … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look of fear in her eyes was exactly the same I had when …” she realized what she was saying and cut herself off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus was staring at her with a strange expression “ Erica … what where you about to say ?” he asked her but she shook her head “ Nothing … It was nothing …” she said softly but Severus put a finger under her chin making her look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Erica … did your relatives … abuse you?” he asked softly looking in the woman’s eyes, but Erica sighed “ what does it matter if I was … I’m an adult now … I don’t have to go there anymore … They would be fine without me.” she couldn’t help the slight tremor in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was all it took for Severus to rose from his sit walk around his desk and hug her firmly “ I’m so sorry Erica … For everything I told you, for all those years of abuse on my sid-“ he couldn’t finish his apology because Erica’s lips crashed on his silencing him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus eyes shot open as he felt the woman soft lips on his for a bunch of seconds before she quickly detached herself realizing what she had done </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Severus … I-I-I’m sorry… I should go …” she stammered quickly turnig around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she was about to bolt away Severus turned her around pulled her towards him and kissed her again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few second they slowly detached and Severus stared at Erica’s beautiful green eyes, as the woman panted softly </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Sorry about that … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t know what came over me …” he whispered softly letting go of Erica and stepping away clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Erica smiled softly before returning serious “ I think we should talk about what to do about Nathalie’s situation … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just, I care about that child … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But maybe I’m concerning too much over nothing …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Severus shook his head“ Erica, If you recognized from the way she looked at you when you tried to touch her that she might be abused you should investigate … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe you are right and she is indeed abused…” he caressed her cheek softly and Erica blushed furiously nodding </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I guess you’re right, but i will need your help …” she told him and Severus smiled </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Count on me …” he told her softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They decided to observe the girl’s behavior and then during Christmas break they would take turns in observing her home life, and if Nathalie was indeed abused by her parents they would intervene.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in Dumbledore’s office as he explained his discovery </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ So Headmaster … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re telling us that we’ll have togo around Britain looking for five pieces of a chrystal and then bring them to you …? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And once these pieces are reunited there will bea power that could possibly destroy everyone in the magic world?” asked Ginny confused and Ron huffed while Hermione was the only one who had been interested in what Dumbledore had told them </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes my dear miss Weasley… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And I promise you that once all the pieces are together you’ll all have a part of thispower … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all you did for me you deserve a little reward…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron smirked as he thought about the headmaster’s proposal while Ginny still looked a little unconvinced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione on the other hand smiled “ We accept Headmaster… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We’ll search for the pieces of the chrystal and then we’ll be bringing them to you …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling madly “ Excellent my dear ! But we’ll begin the searchon christmas break … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We’ll tell your parents Mr and Miss Weasley that you wanted to stay at Hogwarts during winter break … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One last thing, I will teach you how to apparateso you’ll manage to go find them …” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione nodded but then she felt like there was something that Dumbledore was purposefully keeping from them and she decided she would discover what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The three greeted Dumbledore before returning to Gryffindor tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Dumbledore was alone he smirked evilly “ Itworked Fawkes! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those three idiots think that once I’ll have the Maelstrom power I’ll share it withthem … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pity they can’t imagine that only one person can posses that power … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that person is me!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now all I have to do is find a cure for my hand… I know who to ask …” he grinned as he went to his rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fawkes perched on his pole, waited until he was sure the old fool was deeply asleep before opening his cage and flying out of the headmaster’s open window into the nightflying toward’s hi owner’s window…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, no! <br/>Dumbledore’s schemes are unfolding now!<br/>What will happen?<br/>Will Hermione find out what Dumbledore is keeping from them?<br/>Will Fawkes  manage to tell Erica and Severus what the old fool and his three pets are planning?<br/>Will they be able to stop them?<br/>Hope you liked this chapter …</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. wet dreams and secret thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erica is notified by Fawkes of Dumbledore discovery ... what will she do about it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus came out of the bathroom rubbing his head energetically and, when he lifted it, throwing back his long hair, with a fluid movement reminiscent of a merman emerging from the water, he found himself in front of Erica who was staring at him with a sensual look, dressed only in a lingerie that would turn any man's head.<br/>Severus stood still, his robe open, his manhood well exposed Erica looked at him with her reddened cheeks and her eyes half closed. <br/>Severus's sex began to rise gently, like a perfectly oiled gear, and it began to soar proud and fearless, while Severus could not take his eyes off the sensual woman who stood in front of him .<br/>“Erica ..." Severus tried to say but the woman approached sinuously putting a finger on his lips silencing him. Then Erica's full lips pressed on his and Severus let out a moan as he pulled her against his body making her arch and moan in his mouth. then Erica began to kiss his neck and  his torso slowly descending  with her lips to the place that needed her soft  lips more.<br/>“Suck it, Erica…”<br/>The professor moaned softly when he felt the woman’s lips around his throbbing sex caressing it up and down.<br/>Severus groaned at the image he was seeing.<br/>Erica kneeling in front of him, her breath tickling the curly fuzz of his pubic hair and her mouth around his cock ...<br/>Erica’s mouth was so humid and welcoming, perfect, as it enveloped his cock. <br/>Severus felt welcomed at home ... a reassuring warmth.<br/>Back and forth, Erica sucked with her tender lips and licked with her delicate tongue on Severus aching cock.<br/>" Oh Merlin ... Oh my God ... Blessed Salazar ...!" she moved even more faster until Severus felt his testicles drawing tight. <br/>He pulled Erica away gently from his cock, just before he could cum in her mouth.<br/>His bathrobe slipped to the floor and within minutes Erica and Severus were both lying on the bed, wrapped in a passionate embrace.<br/>The wizard ran his fingers over the body of his now former student and looked at her so perfect curves while Erica rubbed on him like a cat  kissing his neck<br/> "Mmmmmhhh ... Severus ... I want you ... make me yours!" the woman whispered and he could not help but get between her legs  and kiss her passionately while caressing with his fingers her womanhood that he felt already wet from above her panties.<br/>Then with a decisive gesture Severus took off her panties, finally exposing her to his gaze <br/>"I want to bite you, taste you ... possess you Erica ..." Severus murmured, looking spellbound at that beautiful flower of flesh, wet with  sweet honey, as he stroked it with his fingertips, before opening the petals and touching the turgid bud. <br/>Erica moaned as she arched sensually then broke away from Severus and turned around exposing herself to him and looking at him winking over her shoulder.<br/>Severus could find no other words to describe Erica in that moment. <br/>She was a splendid and perfect erotic fruit salad: peach skin, roundness worthy of a summer melon, crunchiness typical of a delicious Granny Smith apple and the beautiful velvety flower in the middle. <br/>Those seemed the ingredients of a highly unseemly potion, sex that simmered and had to be stirred, thickened and, consumed. <br/>And Severus tasted, lubricated, tasted and plunged into that hidden flower. <br/>Erica arched in surprise, Severus held her close as he slipped in and out of her body, over and over.<br/>He caressed the woman who was twitching for the absolute pleasure she felt, and was urging him to go deeper and deeper, faster and faster until they both reached maximum pleasure and came screaming.<br/>Erica and Severus laid panting between the smooth silk of the disheveled sheets and the absolute silence.</p><p>Severus woke with a start, panting and sweating, and looked around. <br/>He was alone in his bed, so that meant that …<br/>"It was just a dream ..." he thought then feeling his member pulsating gently as if it wanted to attract his attention.<br/>Severus sighed "Be quiet you …” he huffed as he laid back down and tried to ignore his aching sex, but the images of his sensual dream  forced him to relent to his desires.<br/>He pulled his cock  out of his boxers and began to caress it up and down as he moaned “ Erica … oh fuck …” he felt so close.<br/>His mind was filled with images of Erica’s luscious mouth that moved around his length  and with  one last pump of his hand Severus spilled himself on his stomach and hand “ Aaahhh ! Erica! Fuck …”  <br/>Severus trembled as the most hard climax he ever had shook him and left him sated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erica was sitting on the couch of her rooms sipping on a glass of elf wine and thinking about her suspicions on Nathalie’s home life situation.<br/>She was sure now that Nathalie was abused, and she would do anything in her power to protect that child.<br/>She felt her heart bleed at the thought of an abused child who couldn’t even tell anyone  what happened in her home, too afraid to be told she was lying <br/>“ Like it happened to you when in primary school a teacher noticed the signs and you told her everything but when she called Petunia, she told her you were a chronical liar and you did all those things to yourself in order to attract attention on yourself … <br/>The teacher believed her because she had been so convincing in her lie… <br/>and you couldn’t even defend yourself because you were afraid of the repercussions … <br/>which  arrived as soon as your uncle came home that evening …”  said a little voice in her head making Erica sigh softly and put down the goblet  on the table.<br/>In that moment  her window opened and Fawkes entered trilling in greeting, even if Erica noted he seemed agitated “ hey Fawkes, good to see you… <br/>Why are you here?  <br/>Are you all right?<br/>Did something happen?” she trilled in Phiretongue as the phoenix descended on her shoulder.<br/>Erica stroked the bird’s head softly as he  replied <br/>“ Hi my sorceress, I’m fine and I bring news … <br/>Unfortunately not of the best in regards of the old fool …” <br/>Erica leaned in and listened to the phoenix intently as he recounted what Dumbledore had been up to.<br/>Once Fawkes finished his tale Erica nodded “ And so he is going to send them to fetch the fragments …? <br/>I don’t like this at all … <br/>thanks for notifying me Fawkes …<br/> I’ll try to research a way to stop them, <br/>and I will ask Great great grandfather Salazar if he knows about the Maelstrom Power …” <br/>Erica caressed  the bird’s head once more before the phoenix trilled and disappeared saying “ Good luck, my sorceress … <br/>I’ll continue to keep an eye on the fool for you … <br/>and if there are new happenings I’ll tell you …”<br/> Then he disappeared returning to the headmaster’s office before Dumbledore noticed his absence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke early on the morning of the trip to Hogsmade, and whiled away the time until breakfast by reading the Halfblooded prince’s book. <br/>The more Hermione pored over the book, the more she realized how much was in there, not only the handy hints and shortcuts on potions, but also the imaginative little jinxes and hexes scribbled in the margins that the Prince had invented himself.<br/>Hermione had already attempted a few of the Prince's self-invented spells.<br/>There had been a hex that caused toenails to grow alarmingly fast (she had tried this on Pansy in the corridor); a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth (which she had twice used, to on an unsuspecting Argus Filch); <br/>and, perhaps most useful of all, Muffliato, a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class with out being overheard. <br/>The only person who did not find these charms amusing was Ginny, who still didn’t trust the book.<br/>And plus Hermione was still trying to figure out what Dumbledore hadn’t told them about the Maelstrom power, but she already had a plan on how to discover that.<br/>She would  go to the headmaster and then she would create a diversion and while the headmaster was occupied she would finally read about the Maelstrom and learn everything there was to know … <br/>She couldn’t wait to put her plan into action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Silver and opals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katie bell gets cursed and Hermione thinks it is Draco Malfoy ... Will it be true?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Ron, what are you staring at?"</p><p class="p1">"Nothing," said Ron, hastily looking away from the bar, but Ginny knew he was trying to catch the eye of Madam Rosmerta, and she felt a pang of jealousy.</p><p class="p1">"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more firewhisky," said Hermione waspishly.</p><p class="p1">Ron ignored her, sipping his drink in what he considered to be a dignified silence.</p><p class="p1">Hermione drummed her fingers on the table, her eyes flickering between Ron and the bar, she was disappointed that he wasn’t paying attention her and Ginny.</p><p class="p1">"Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?"</p><p class="p1">Ginny nodded; it had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed.</p><p class="p1">Once again they drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then</p><p class="p1">followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street.</p><p class="p1">Scowling, Hermione bowed her head against the swirling sleet and trudged on with Ron and Ginny at her side.</p><p class="p1">It was a little while before they became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, had become shriller and louder.</p><p class="p1">The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.</p><p class="p1">"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!”Hermione heard Katie say.</p><p class="p1">Leanne tried to grab hold of the package Katie was holding;</p><p class="p1">Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.</p><p class="p1">At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, when Hermione had used the Levicorpus on him a week earlier suspended comically by the ankle.</p><p class="p1">But gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly.</p><p class="p1">Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. . . .</p><p class="p1">Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression.</p><p class="p1">Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.</p><p class="p1">Then, Katie let out a terrible scream, her eyes flew open as she screamed and screamed;</p><p class="p1">Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground.</p><p class="p1">Ginny rushed forward to help, while Hermione and Ron stayed back, butas she grabbed Katie's legs, Katie fell on top of them; Ginny and Leanne managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her.</p><p class="p1">They lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognizethem.</p><p class="p1">Ron began to sprint toward the school panicked and collided with what seemed to be an enormous</p><p class="p1">bear on its hind legs.</p><p class="p1">"Hagrid!" he panted, disentangling himself from the hedgerow into which he had fallen.</p><p class="p1">“Ron!” said Hagrid, who had sleet trapped in his eyebrows and beard,</p><p class="p1">and was wearing his great, shaggy beaverskin coat.</p><p class="p1">"Hagrid, Katie’s hurt or cursed, or something --"</p><p class="p1">"Wha ?" said Hagrid, bending lower to hear what Ron was saying over</p><p class="p1">the raging wind.</p><p class="p1">“Katie’s been cursed!" bellowed Hermione who had reached them.</p><p class="p1">"Cursed? Where is she? "</p><p class="p1">“Follow us… this way . . ."</p><p class="p1">Together they ran back along the lane. It took them no time to find the little group of people around Katie, who was still writhing and screaming on the ground; Ginny and Leanne were trying to quiet her.</p><p class="p1">"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"</p><p class="p1">"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know what --"</p><p class="p1">Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her.</p><p class="p1">Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.</p><p class="p1">Ginny hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.</p><p class="p1">" Leanne, is it?"</p><p class="p1">The girl nodded.</p><p class="p1">"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or -- ?"</p><p class="p1">"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter.</p><p class="p1">Ron bent down, his hand out-stretched, but Hermione seized his arm and pulled him back.</p><p class="p1">"Don't touch it, Ronald!”</p><p class="p1">Hermione crouched down.</p><p class="p1">An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.</p><p class="p1">"I've never seen something like this …” she said staring at the thing.</p><p class="p1">Hermione looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably.</p><p class="p1">"How did Katie get hold of this?"</p><p class="p1">"Well, that's why we were arguing.</p><p class="p1">She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at</p><p class="p1">Hogwarts and she had to deliver it.</p><p class="p1">She looked all funny when she said it. ...</p><p class="p1">I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"</p><p class="p1">Leanne shook with renewed sobs.</p><p class="p1">Hermioneinternally rolled her eyes thinking how the girl was pathetic, but acting as if she cared as she patted her shoulder gently.</p><p class="p1">"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"</p><p class="p1">"No . . . she wouldn't tell me . . . and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and . . . and then I tried to grab it from her . . . and -- and --"</p><p class="p1">Leanne let out a wail of despair.</p><p class="p1">"We'd better get up to school," said Ginny who was very worried, her arm still around Leanne trying to comfort her.</p><p class="p1">"We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on. . . ."</p><p class="p1">Hermione pulled her scarf from around her face and, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.</p><p class="p1">"We'll need to show this to the headmaster” she said softly to Ron who nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p1">As they followed Ginny and Leanne up the road, Hermione remembered something.</p><p class="p1">They had just entered the grounds when she spoke to Ron, unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer.</p><p class="p1">“Erica told me once that when she went to Knocturn alley during her first floor lesson in her second year she had been in Borgin and Burkes and she saw Malfoy having a good look at a necklace similar to that, while she was hiding from him and his dad. Maybe Malfoy remembered it and he bought it himself!” ,</p><p class="p1">"I dunno, Mione” said Ron hesitantly.</p><p class="p1">"Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes . . . and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"</p><p class="p1">"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself--"</p><p class="p1">"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly looking at something behind Hermione.</p><p class="p1">Hermione looked up and saw Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.</p><p class="p1">"Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell -- upstairs to my office at once, please!</p><p class="p1">What's that you're holding, Granger?”</p><p class="p1">"It's the thing Katie touched," said Hermione trying tosound respectfulwhile inside she hoped that Mc Gonagall didn’t ask her to give it away, she needed to show it to the headmaster.</p><p class="p1">"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Hermione. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft.</p><p class="p1">"Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once and call Professor Peverell,be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"</p><p class="p1">Hermione and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office.</p><p class="p1">The sleet-spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate.</p><p class="p1">Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.</p><p class="p1">"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"</p><p class="p1">Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open.</p><p class="p1">At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.</p><p class="p1">"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."</p><p class="p1">When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.</p><p class="p1">"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"</p><p class="p1">"She rose up in the air," said Hermione, before either Ron or Ginny could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can we see Professor Dumbledore, please?"</p><p class="p1">"The headmaster is away until Monday, Granger” said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.</p><p class="p1">"Away?" Hermione repeated angrily.</p><p class="p1">What was the old fart doing?</p><p class="p1">Had he began to search for the fragments alone?</p><p class="p1">"Yes, Granger, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly.</p><p class="p1">"But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"</p><p class="p1">"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."</p><p class="p1">On one side of her, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other, Ginny shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Hermione.</p><p class="p1">"That is a very serious accusation, Granger,” said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause.</p><p class="p1">"Do you have any proof?"</p><p class="p1">“Yes, you see when in second year Erica tried to floo in Diagon alley she accidentally ended up in Borgin and Burkes where she saw Draco Malfoy looking at a similar necklace with interest … ” said Hermione</p><p class="p1">When she finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.</p><p class="p1">“Erica saw Mr Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"</p><p class="p1">"No, Professor, from what she told me Lucius Malfoy told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him --"</p><p class="p1">"But Mione” Ron interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no --"</p><p class="p1">"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Hermione angrily.</p><p class="p1">"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her</p><p class="p1">mouth to retort, looking furious.</p><p class="p1">“Granger, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased.</p><p class="p1">And in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year.</p><p class="p1">I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge --"</p><p class="p1">"But --" tried Hermione, why wouldn’t Mc Gonagall listen to her? It made all perfect sense …</p><p class="p1">"-- and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."</p><p class="p1">Hermione gaped at her, deflating.</p><p class="p1">"How do you know, Professor?"</p><p class="p1">"Because he was doing detention with me.</p><p class="p1">So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Granger” she said as she marched past them.</p><p class="p1">“But I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell.</p><p class="p1">Good day to you all."</p><p class="p1">She held open her office door and they had no choice but to file past her without another word.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Erica saw Filch coming towards her with a worried expression</p><p class="p1">“ Argus … did you need something?” she asked concerned but she already knew why Filch was coming towards her and she had to keep from smirking as she saw the necklace she had given Katie Bell in his hands. She had actually lifted the previous curse that had been on it and putanother one more mild, so Katie would be fine.</p><p class="p1">She had saw what happened to the girl and knew that she would be fine.</p><p class="p1">Filch sighed and said “ Professor Peverell, Professor Mc Gonagall gave me precise instructions to call you and Professor Snape and go to her Office, she needs you …</p><p class="p1">A student has been cursed … with this!” he showed her the necklace and Erica’s expression turned grim “ thanks Filch I’ll take it from here!</p><p class="p1">You can go now, I’ll warn Professor Snape …” she said levitating the necklace from Filch’s hands, while the man gave her a grateful stare and went back to his office.</p><p class="p1">Erica went to the dungeons and knocked on the door “ Enter …” saidSeverus and she obliged.</p><p class="p1">As soon as he saw her he smiled “ Did it work?” he asked and Erica nodded “ Yes, it worked.</p><p class="p1">Now Hermione will think that Draco bought this, and it won’t be long before she’ll realize for who it was …” Severus nodded “ It was a great ideathat of making Draco act like he wasn’t paying attention during transfiguration, it gave him the perfect alibi …</p><p class="p1">They can’t actually do anything about it …</p><p class="p1">Mc Gonagall will dismiss their concerns and accusations … </p><p class="p1">As for Dumbledore…</p><p class="p1">The old fool will think the Dark lord is making Draco try and kill him…” he said and Erica smiled before remembering something and turning serious</p><p class="p1">“ On that note there is something I’ll have to speak to you about, but only after we’ll be in the chamber …” she said and Severus noticing her seriousness nodded before opening his office’s door and bowing playfully he said her “ After you … My lady!”</p><p class="p1">Erica smiled and exited the office and then kissed Severus on the lips softly.</p><p class="p1">Severus eyes widened and Erica giggled softly before they kissed again before pulling away. </p><p class="p1">They went out of the school and entered the forest and then they disappeared right into the chamber thanks to a charm Erica had learned.</p><p class="p1">Once they appeared in Slytherin’s chamber Lily’s spirit appearred “ Hi Erica, hi Severus… long time no see …” Erica looked at her mother apologetically “ Sorry mom but we’ve been busy.</p><p class="p1">Dumbledore had waited this long to go to Riddle’s orphanage to retrieve the fake Gaunt ring I placed there…</p><p class="p1">He figured outGaunt’s ring was an horcrux only now …”</p><p class="p1">Lily nodded and smiled softly and then Salazar voice filled the room as they turned towards his portrait “ Hello Great great grand daughter …</p><p class="p1">I sense that you are here for another reason …”</p><p class="p1">Erica nodded grimly before asking him “ Great great grand father …</p><p class="p1">Do you know of something called the ‘ power of the Maelstrom’?”</p><p class="p1">Severus saw Salazar smile vanish as soon as Ericaasked her question, the portrait’s eyes becoming more and more dark as he regarded Erica grimly.</p><p class="p1">“ How do you know of that power ?” he asked his voice deadly serious and Severus felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, he had a bad feeling on what Erica was about to reveal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">"So who do you know who Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?"asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.</p><p class="p1">"Goodness only knows," said Hermione.</p><p class="p1">"But whoever it was has had a narrow escape.</p><p class="p1">No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace.</p><p class="p1">I wonder why Malfoy told Katie to take it into the castle?</p><p class="p1">For whom was that nickelce meant ?” asked Hermione softly, thinking .</p><p class="p1">"Herm, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" said Ginny stamping</p><p class="p1">her foot in frustration.</p><p class="p1">"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Hermione.</p><p class="p1">"Crabbe or Goyle -- or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up --"</p><p class="p1">Ron and Ginny exchanged looks that plainly said There's no point arguing with her.</p><p class="p1">"Dilligrout," said Hermione firmly as they reached the Fat Lady.</p><p class="p1">The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room.</p><p class="p1">It was quite full and smelled of damp clothing; many people seemed to have returned from Hogsmeade early because of the bad weather.</p><p class="p1">There was no buzz of fear or speculation, however: Clearly, the news of Katie's fate had not yet spread.</p><p class="p1">"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," said Ron, casually turfing a first year out of one of the good armchairs by the fire so that he could sit down.</p><p class="p1">"The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof." said Hermione, prodding Ron out of the chair with her foot and offering it to the first year again.</p><p class="p1">"It wasn't very well thought-out at all.</p><p class="p1">But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?"</p><p class="p1">asked Ginny.</p><p class="p1">Neither Ron nor Hermione answered her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Erica is about to tell them how she discovered the  Power of the maelstrom …<br/>And we will finally get to know the danger Dumbledore will  put the magical word in…<br/>Also … where is Dumbledore?<br/>Merry christmas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The legend of the Maelstrom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally we will know what this Maelstrom Power is, and in just how much danger the magic World is...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Salazar stared at Erica and Severus before drawing a breath, <span class="s1">and then began with a dark tone </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It is said that many years ago, there was aprincess witch whose name is still known today as Iridia, with such great powers that she inspired praise in her kingdom and was loved by all.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Iridia had a big sister Denah and a big brother Aroth who also possessed powers although they were not like their sister's, Denah had control of the air, while Aroth had control of the water.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One day their father called all three and told them he had finally chosen his successor to look afterand protect their kingdom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Denah and Aroth were very much upset when their father told them he wanted Iridia as his successor and decided to get rid of their sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Denah and Aroth betrayed Iridia while the three of them were in a forest near their castle, they combined their powers and attacked her from behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then they left her agonizing on the forest ground, thinking she would soon be dead.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But what they didn’t know was that as soon as they disappeared from the place, a nymph of that place who had seen their despicable betrayal towards their sister, had taken Iridia to her cave and healed her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Severus looked at Erica who seemed to understand what he was thinking: there were too much details in common with Erica’s situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Salazar continuedhis story gravelly “ Months later, the king still hurt by his favorite’s daughter sudden demise, called Denah and Aroth to his deathbed and revealed them of the existence of a crystal called the Element’s crystal, situated in one of the palace’s secret rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He said the crystal could give the power to control the five elements to whoever possessed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once the king died, Denah and Aroth searched for the Crystal and found it, but as Aroth was about to take it Denah, whose thirst for power had grown into a dark desire to rule over everything, attacked her brother from behind like they did with Iridia months earlier, killing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then she took the Crystal, but there was something about it the king hadn’t told her and her brother;</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the crystal was a pure artifact and whomever had darkness within his soul would contaminate the Crystal’s purity.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And that’s what happened, as soon as Denah touched it, it changed and became dark, all the elements fused into one great and dark power known as the power of Maelstrom .</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Denah then decided to use that power to destroy everyone who would try to stop her, she destroyed the castle but as soon as she did Iridia came and confronted her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The two sister’s battled, and in the end Iridia managed to break the chrystal in six parts and destroyed her evil sister bringing back peace. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Five of the fragments dispersed themselves around Britain, wile the sixth, that represented the element of destruction was purified as soon as Iridia touched it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The fragment now wasn’t anymore destruction but represented the element of fire and rebirth and it fused with the destroyed ground making it regrow the grass and trees that Denah had destroyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Only the forest in witch Iridia was betrayed remained surrounded by mist and was relabeled by Iridia herself, The Forbidden Forest…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Erica’s and Severus eyes widened in shock as they realized the same thing at the same time, but before they could voice their thoughts Salazar continued </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“ Iridia then began to cry over all the innocent people her sister’s fury and madness had destroyed and her tears falling to the ground, formed a huge lake that was later called Great Lake. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two hundred years later four people found the place and as you all know well decided to build a school, and the sixth fragment appeared before their incredulous eyes and seconds later a huge castle was constructed by those four people using their powers mixed with the crystal’s… Yes, Erica… Hogwarts was made that way…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Erica smiled softly “ That’s why Hogwarts seems to have a mind of it’s own… </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Because it is infused with the sixth fragment’s magic …” she muttered softly and Severus nodded softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody</p><p class="p1">other than Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.</p><p class="p1">Hermione had wondered whether Dumbledore would return from wherever he had been in time for Monday night's lesson, but having had no word to the contrary, he presented himself outside Dumbledore's office at eight o'clock, knocked, and was told to enter.</p><p class="p1">There sat Dumbledore looking unusually tired; his hand was as black and burned as ever, but he smiled when he</p><p class="p1">gestured to Hermione to sit down.</p><p class="p1">"You have had a busy time while I have been away Miss Granger,” Dumbledore said staring at Hermione.</p><p class="p1">"I believe you witnessed Katie's accident."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, sir. How is she?" replied Hermione trying to</p><p class="p1">"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky.</p><p class="p1">She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin; there was a</p><p class="p1">tiny hole in her glove.</p><p class="p1">Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly.</p><p class="p1">Luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse --"</p><p class="p1">"Why him?</p><p class="p1">Why not Madam Pomfrey?" interrupted Hermione confused.</p><p class="p1">"Impertinent," said a soft voice from one of the portraits on the wall, and Phineas Nigellus Black,raised his head from his arms where he had appeared to be sleeping.</p><p class="p1">"I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day."</p><p class="p1">"Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey.</p><p class="p1">Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff are sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time." explained Dumbledore his eyes twinkling and Hermione decided she had had enough</p><p class="p1">"Where were you this weekend, sir?" she asked and Phineas Nigellus, hissed softly.</p><p class="p1">"I would rather not say just now," said Dumbledore. "However, I shall tell you in due course."</p><p class="p1">Hermione smiled forcefully while looking around and spotted the book in which Dumbledore had found about the Maelstrom Power…</p><p class="p1">Good now all she had to do was distract the old coot, take the book, read the information and then she would know what the headmaster hadn’t told them.</p><p class="p1">She was about to do something when a knock came to the door of the office and Dumbledore rose saying</p><p class="p1">“ Stay here dear, I’m going to see who is knocking…</p><p class="p1">Why don’t you have some lemon drops while i’m gone?” he gestured to the bowl of candies before disappearing from his office.</p><p class="p1">As soon as he was gone Hermione took the book opened it and searched for the right page, when she finished reading, she feltsuddenly enraged.</p><p class="p1">So that was what the old coot was playing at, he wouldn’t give them a part of the power because it was sounstable that it could be wielded by one person, and Hermione knew for sure that Dumbledore wanted that Power for himself</p><p class="p1">“ But he won’t …</p><p class="p1">I won’t let that power go to him …” she thought as she put the book exactly where she had found it and sat back down on the chair.</p><p class="p1">A few seconds later the headmaster returned to the office andsaid in a soft tone “ well, Miss Granger.</p><p class="p1">I shall bid you goodnight as I have some work to do …”</p><p class="p1">Hermione smiled brightly and rose from her chair “ Goodnight headmaster …</p><p class="p1">Sorry for disturbing you at this hour …” then she exited the office as Dumbledore smirked darkly.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Severus finished his patrolling round in Gryffindor tower andfinding no students out he decided to go in the only place he knew students often choose for they little illegal rendez vous: the Astronomy tower.</p><p class="p1">It was a long walk and it gave him time to think over the last weeks happenings; the discovery of Dumbledore’s plan’s the legend Salazar had told him and Erica on the Power of the Maelstrom.</p><p class="p1">He knew that if Dumbledore was planning on reunite the five fragments and once he did he would unleash an apocalyptic threat upon the wizarding world.</p><p class="p1">He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he had arrived in front of the entrance door to the tower. </p><p class="p1">Severus sighed abandoning his preoccupations momentarily, drew his hand to the handle and pushed the heavy wooden door open.</p><p class="p1">It was quiet at the top of the tower, the only sound he heard was the echo of the wind so he began his trek around the ramparts, gazing into the alcoves .</p><p class="p1">As he approached the north of the tower he heard it and he could not suppress a delightful smirk as he heard a girl’s giggle followed closely by a boy’s chuckle</p><p class="p1">Severus kept hi footfallssilentas he edged closer to the shadowy alcove that hid the couple from sight and his smirk widened as he saw two familiar silouhettes, locked in a passionate embrace.</p><p class="p1">Granger and Weasley!</p><p class="p1">Suddenly he felt gleeful and a wave of pure sadistic vengeance struck him as he revealed himself startling the couple“ Having fun I see…!”</p><p class="p1">Granger squealed and tried to cover her bare chest with her arms, while Weasley pulled up his pants blushing furiously “ Professor Snape … uhm … beautiful evening isn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">He tried to sound casual but his voice trembled and Severus smirked “ twenty points from Griffondor each, for this disgusting display I had the misfortune of run into…</p><p class="p1">Granger you’ll serve detention with filch and Weasley you’ll serve detention with professor Peverell.</p><p class="p1">I’m sure she’ll find a creative punishment for you.”</p><p class="p1">The two run away and Severus caught Weasley muttering a “ bastard, greasy git!” before he disappeared with Granger.</p><p class="p1">Severus then looked at the night sky lit with stars and smiled closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, before releasing it and reopening them.</p><p class="p1">Then he decided to send a patronus to Erica to inform her of her detention with Weasley</p><p class="p1">“ Expecto Patronum!” he muttered as he expected to see a silvery doe exit from his wand.</p><p class="p1">He was taken aback when instead of a doe, a cougar appeared out of his wand releasing a soft roar and jumping around him before rubbing it’s muzzle against his leg purring softly as he caressed it’s silvery head.</p><p class="p1">Severus smiled as he realized who this cougar resembled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo… <br/>Here’s another chapter!<br/>We finally know what the Maelstrom Power is!<br/>I finally managed to create a decent legend… and it took me days!<br/>And Severus Patronus changed…<br/>What kind of detention will Erica give Weasley?<br/>Stay tuned if you want to know!<br/>Let me know if you have liked this chapter ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Detentions and and savings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is chapter 8 …<br/>Sorry but the sexy scene won’t be in this chapter but in the next!<br/>Hope you’ll enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I choose to put the sexy scene in the chapter after this!<br/>Sorry for the long delay but I've been busy<br/>Hope you like this chapter ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Mr Weasley …</p><p class="p1">Put a heavy cloak and follow me, you’ll be serving detention with me at Hagrid’s hut …</p><p class="p1">You see there is a delicate matter he needs your assistance with …”</p><p class="p1">Erica smirked as she approached the trio at the breakfast table.</p><p class="p1">Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before Hermione asked the woman with her know it all tone</p><p class="p1">“ Professor can we come too?” </p><p class="p1">Erica refrained from rolling her eyes and as gently as she could she answered “ This is a detention only for Weasley, Miss Granger, not a tea party…</p><p class="p1">And if memory serves me right, don’t you have detention with Mr Filch in an hour?</p><p class="p1">Now if you don’t have any more stupid questions, finish your breakfast…</p><p class="p1">As for you Mr Weasley…</p><p class="p1">Try to be on time for your detention…</p><p class="p1">Hagrid’s guest might be disappointed if we’re late” after saying this Erica smirked, turned and went out of the Great Hall.</p><p class="p1">She had a surprise for Ronald Weasley… one he wouldn’t like at all.</p><p class="p1">She had thoughtfor two days of a fitting way to punish Ronald Weasley, but all her ideas had been only about her casting spells on Ron’s masculinity, preventing it from ever getting hard, or hurting like hell when it got hard.</p><p class="p1">Then the morning before, as she sat down at the breakfast table, she noticed Hagrid seemed depressed.</p><p class="p1">And when he told her that Aragog, his pet acromantula had died the day prior she knew right then what to do.</p><p class="p1">It was perfect, the last ingredient she needed for the potion she was preparing for Dumbledore was Acromantula’s Venom, and what better occasion to take it and have also a little revenge against the person who raped her and tried to kill her?</p><p class="p1">‘ Who also took away your ability to have kids?’ asked a little voice in her head making the smile on her lips vanish as a dark shadow passed in her eyes.It had been almost three years since the ‘accident’ that involved her and made her lose her ability to conceive…</p><p class="p1">At first she had thought it was an accident but then she had heard Ron and Hermione talking softly to each other while she was lying in the hospital bed, faking sleep.</p><p class="p1">Erica shook her head, clearing her thoughts and entering her rooms, taking her heaviest coat and exiting again.</p><p class="p1">Once she arrived at the gates she saw Ron Weasley wrapped in a coat, a Griffondor scarf around his neck.</p><p class="p1">The redhead was sulking and kicking at the snowy ground “ Are we ready, Mr Weasley?</p><p class="p1">Good, now let’s go …” she marched towards Hagrid’s hut while Ron followed her reluctant.</p><p class="p1">After a few minutes of silence Erica smirked and turned her head towards Ron “ Mr Weasley…</p><p class="p1">How much experience have you in … Venoms?”</p><p class="p1">Ron turned to her confused “ Venoms, professor?” and Erica nodded trying to hold back a smirk</p><p class="p1">“ Yes, Venoms… or animalswith particular venoms … like Acromantulas?” at the last word Ron suddenly stopped and turned his eyes on her.</p><p class="p1">They were wide and full of terror, as he paled dramatically, but Erica pretended tot to see it and continued on “ you might have heard that yesterday, Aragog died and Hagrid seemed so devastated I decided to partecipate to his funeral, but you see I need a certain ingredient, i’ve run out of. And so I decided it will be good for you to learn how to extract Acromantula venom …</p><p class="p1">And maybe Snape would be impressed with you …” she had actually lied in the last part.</p><p class="p1">Severuswould not be impressed, it was actually a way for her to make Ron think twice next time he committed something that was against the rules of Hogwarts.</p><p class="p1">Ron continued to follow her, his head hanging low and a funereal expression on his face.</p><p class="p1">Finally they arrived to Hagrit’s hut, and Hagrid came out to greet them “ Hello Professor, hello Ronald, i’m so happy you could make it.</p><p class="p1">Aragog’s in the backyard …” Erica nodded at the half giant before saying “ I’m sorry to hear of his departure from this world …</p><p class="p1">He might have been a very magnificent creature when he was alive …”</p><p class="p1">Hagrid blew his nose and led them in the backyard where the huge acromantula laid, dead.</p><p class="p1">Erica faked an impressed expression and said in a surprised tone “ Whoa… I’ve never seen one so huge …</p><p class="p1">Uhm Hagrid, I wouldn’t want to be indelicate, but Acromantula’s Venom is one of the rarest…</p><p class="p1">Would you give me permission to take some from this magnificent exemplar?” she asked as kindly as she could and Hagrid just nodded saying “ Well, I don’t think he would mind …yes go ahead professor…”</p><p class="p1">Erica smiled and turned to Ron who paled “ Mr Weasley …</p><p class="p1">Would you mind take this vial andfill it from Aragog’s fang? </p><p class="p1">Thank you …” Ron was trembling as he took the vial and slowly approached the dead spider “ Uhm Professor …</p><p class="p1">Why don’t you take the venom?” he stuttered in the same squeaky girlish voice he had usedfour years ago when he and Erica had found themselves in front of that creature.</p><p class="p1">Erica rolled her eyes “ This is your detention Mr Weasley,it’s not like he’s alive and he will bite you ….</p><p class="p1">Don’t tell me Mr Weasley you are… afraid of a dead defenseless spider…” she said in a mocking tone.</p><p class="p1">Ron finally approached the creatures fangs and uncorked the vial placing it on one of the fangs while Erica gave him the instructions on how to extract the venom.</p><p class="p1">Once the task was done Ron quickly put the cork back on the vial and almost run away from the body returning to Erica’s side and giving her the vial.</p><p class="p1">Then the woman turned to Hagrid and asked “ Hagrid, would you like me to say something for Aragog?” she asked kindly and the giant, sniffed and nodded while Erica gave her respects to the departing creature.</p><p class="p1">After a few more minutes of silence she cleared her throat and said “ Well, thanks Hagrid and again.. condolences for your loss …” Hagrid shook her hand gratefully and replied “ thank you… Professor and Ronald … I’m relieved that at least one of his friends came to say goodbye…</p><p class="p1">If Erica had been alive … oh, that dear girl!” Erica turned and was quickly followed by Ron, who was very relieved to get away from Aragog’s corpse.</p><p class="p1">After they said goodbye to Hagrid they returned to the castle and Erica dismissed Ron before she returned to her rooms in order to finish the potion meant for Dumbledore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Severus knocked on Erica’s door and entered, seeing her stirring the potion ten times clockwise before she took a vial out and he recognized immediately the fluid within “ So … I guess it went fine …” he said approaching the woman who slowly dropped the venom in the cauldron and stirred.</p><p class="p1">The potion within, assumed a golden color and hissed before stabilizing, it was ready.</p><p class="p1">Severus was impressed with Erica’s skills in potions and smiled as she put it in some vials before banishing the rest.</p><p class="p1">Then she gave him one of the vials and told him “ yes, it went fine… you should have seen Weasleys face when I asked him to take the venom, he seemed ready to faint…”</p><p class="p1">Severus smiledand put the vial in his robes pocket before he pulled Erica towards himself and kissed her passionately “ Have I ever told you how much you turn me on when you act like a slytherin?” he purred at her and Erica smiled softly</p><p class="p1">“ No you didn’t… but it’s good to know that it affects you like that …” she purred back rubbing her hips against Severus’s who bit back a moan feeling his cock stiffen. Then he slowly took Erica’s face in his hands and said “ Erica …</p><p class="p1">I don’t want to rush things …</p><p class="p1">I feel its too early for us to …</p><p class="p1">I don’t want you to regret it …</p><p class="p1">I want you to enjoy the experience …” Erica caressed his cheek before she kissed his lips softly “ I understand Severus …</p><p class="p1">Don’t worry, when i’m ready i’ll let you know …</p><p class="p1">I trust you …” those words hit Severus, who pressed his lips fiercely to Erica’s, in a passionate kiss.</p><p class="p1">When they pulled apart they were both panting “ It’s better if I go … before I’ll do something i’ll regret …” he said softly and Erica nodded.</p><p class="p1">Just as Severus was about to exit from Erica’s office her voice reached him again “ I love you Severus …”</p><p class="p1">He turned to her and smiled softly “ I love you too Erica … Always” then he closed the door leaving Erica alone with her thoughts.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">During the christmas holidays many students had gone home, but there were some that remained in the school, and Natalie Peters was one of these.</p><p class="p1">As soon as Minerva had asked the students who wished to remain at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays,Natalie had been one of the first students to sign, and she had felt relief…</p><p class="p1">O’malley and his friends had gone home for the holidays but that wasn’t the only thing that made her happy, she was happy because she wouldn’t have to go home to her parents.</p><p class="p1">Nathalie was strolling alone by the black lake, her mood was improved by the beautiful blue sky and golden shiny sun, she hummed softly between herself,not noticing a fewfive year Gryffindors were approaching her, she continued to stare at the beautiful skyline of the iced Black Lake and the snowy schoolgrouds.</p><p class="p1">Only whena voice said “ Hey Peters!</p><p class="p1">What is a runt like you doing here?</p><p class="p1">Shouldn’t you be with the other house elves in the kitchens preparing dinner, or polishing the floor?” asked the tallest of the boys with a cruel grin, while the other’s snickered evilly</p><p class="p1">“ Shut up, Jasper and leave me alone!” said the little girl trying to sound brave but her voice trembled andshe began to panic as the boys surrounded her</p><p class="p1">“ Uhg… you stink!</p><p class="p1">Hey I had an idea why don’t we give you a bath?</p><p class="p1">Maybe the Black lake waterwill do you some good, and you can swim with the giant squid …”</p><p class="p1">Nathalie panicked, she couldn’t swim… her parents had never taught her .</p><p class="p1">She felt a pair of arms lifting her from the ground as she began to yell for help and squirm, but Jasper only snickered as the other boys continued to spurr him on.</p><p class="p1">Nathalie felt panic rising within her and she stopped at once struggling as she saw one of the students breaking the ice of thewater’s surface with a spell creating a hole and then the arms that were holding her launched her, and she yelled.</p><p class="p1">Two seconds later she landed in the icy water and she tried to exit from the hole in the ice but her hands weren’t strong enough and the cold water was penetrating her clothes impeding her movements, then she felt her strength leaving her and she slowly descended into the water.</p><p class="p1">Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she saw a cougar entering the water and reaching her, than all went black.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Erica and Severus were walking around the castle grounds, it was a beautiful day and despite the cold air, the sky was blue.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly Erica had a strange sensation at the pit of her stomach and turned towards the black lake, seeing a group of boys who were laughing and yelling and one of them had a little girl in his arms.</p><p class="p1">He approached the lake’s surface, while the little girl stopped struggling, and immediately Erica recognized her, Nathalie!</p><p class="p1">Without losing a beat Erica began to run towards the boys followed closely by Severus who had seen them too.</p><p class="p1">As soon as the leader of the group had let Natalie fall into the hole in the water Erica saw Natalie struggling to stay on the surface, but she was becoming weak, then she disappeared into the water and Erica transformed into her cougar form .</p><p class="p1">With an elegant leap she delved into the water and immediately took Nathalie by the scruff off her jacket pulling her towards the surface.</p><p class="p1">As they both resurfaced Erica returned in her human form and pulled the unconscious childout of the lake and into the ground.</p><p class="p1">Then she began to try and reanimate Natahlie, after a few attempts finally the child began to cough and breath as she opened her eyes. Erica smiled at her relieved, before Natahalie began to tremble and so Erica took her into her arms and after giving the group of boy a cold and furious stare she made her way towards Hogwarts while Severus took all the boys to his quarters to give them an earful.</p><p class="p1">“ Are you aware, that Miss Peters could have died today Mr Holds?” he asked Jasper in a very cold and furious tone, while all the boys looked ashamed and worried “ uhm …</p><p class="p1">Professor we were just having some fun …</p><p class="p1">We didn’t know Peters couldn’t swim …</p><p class="p1">We were going to pull her out eventually …” said Jasper stuttering and trying to avoid Snape’s gaze.</p><p class="p1">Severus glared at the arrogant brat and in a silky voice demanded “ And when were you going to do that?</p><p class="p1">Once she was dead? She was lucky to have been saved by Professor Peverell! And you too were lucky…</p><p class="p1">Had you succeeded in your stupid cruel prank she would have died, and you would have ended in Azkaban …</p><p class="p1">Hasn’t that thought crossed your peanut sized brains?</p><p class="p1">You would have killed an innocent child! ” he yelled glaring at the students who paled finally understanding the trouble they were in, Severus continued calmly “ Just pray that Miss Peters doesn’t die of Pneumonia or Hypothermia …</p><p class="p1">Because if she does i’ll make sure Azkaban will be the least of your worries …</p><p class="p1">And also you’ll have detention with Filch till the end of the year for this stunt you pulled …” he finished in a cold tone before dismissing them.</p><p class="p1">After the group had exited his office he too exited and went to the infirmary, he wanted to make sure both Erica and Nathalie were safe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once he arrived there he saw Erica in her cougar form curled on the bed where Natahlie was lying, trembling and feverish.</p><p class="p1">He slowly approached Erica who had her ears flattened against her skull and was purring soothingly at the child, trying to calm her down, while Poppy was taking the girl’s wet clothes to dry, all the way muttering about stupid bullies who never learned to respect other people, especially those weaker than them.</p><p class="p1">He slowly sat down and saw Erica raising her head and staring at him “ I gave those miscreants an earful, I don’t think they’ll cause more harm to her … How’s she?”</p><p class="p1">Poppy came back and said “ She is under hypothermic shock, but she’ll be fine…</p><p class="p1">In a week or so she would be up and about…</p><p class="p1">She was lucky you were there and intervened when you did …</p><p class="p1">Had you notI fear for what would have happened to this child…” then the mediwitch went to her office leaving Severus and Erica alone with Natahlie.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Night of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus and Erica will finally consumate their love ...<br/> and Albus has the first fragment ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Erica waswalking towards Severus’s office when she saw Draco who was talking to Astoria.</p><p class="p1">The two seemed happy andErica knew exactly why …</p><p class="p1">Draco hadfinally confessed his love to the girl and they were together .</p><p class="p1">“ Mr Malfoy …</p><p class="p1">May I have a private word with you?”</p><p class="p1">Draco turned towards her and smiled while saying “ Of course Professor …</p><p class="p1">What do you want ?”</p><p class="p1">Erica saw Astoria look at her confused and a little worried but she smiled at her “ Actually I have a task for you …</p><p class="p1">You see there is a little girl in Griffindor, Natalie Peters, who is being ruthlessly bullied by her housemates …”</p><p class="p1">Draco nodded becoming serious and understanding what Erica was asking him to do he promptly said “ You want me to keep an eye on her and intervene to defend her in the case someone tries to hurt her again, right?”</p><p class="p1">Erica smiled and nodded “ Can I count on your Slytherin discretion?” she asked and Draco nodded</p><p class="p1">“ I’ll do it Professor Peverell!”</p><p class="p1">Astoria was looking between the two in surprise, she had expected Draco to refuse, after all the girl was a Gryffindor, and Draco had always made his dislike for all Gryffindors known…</p><p class="p1">Why was he accepting to help a firstyear Gryffindor ?</p><p class="p1">As she was about to ask Draco what he was truly up to, she caught Professor Peverell’s eyes and for a fleeting moment she saw them become emerald green, a very unique and yet familiar colour, before they returnedlight blue.</p><p class="p1">Had she imagined it?</p><p class="p1">The only other person that had that same shade of green was…</p><p class="p1">Erica …</p><p class="p1">But she was dead.</p><p class="p1">Right?</p><p class="p1">‘ Yet they never found her body …</p><p class="p1">Plus Weasley and Granger’s behavior after her death had been, suspicious to say the least.</p><p class="p1">Astoria watched Professor Peverell slowly make her way towards Professor’s Snape office and couldn’t shake off the feeling that Professor Peverell wasn’t who she had made all of them believe.</p><p class="p1">She turned to her boyfriend with a confused stare and asked “ Draco, did you see it?” Draco stared at her confused “ See what, Tory?”</p><p class="p1">Astoria sighed, at first she was tempted to shake off her concerns but her instinct told her that she hadn’t just imagined the change in the Professor’s eye color</p><p class="p1">“ Peverell’s eyes, for a second they changed color and becamegreen, just like Potter’s” Draco shook his head “ Actually, no I didn’t see it…</p><p class="p1">Maybe You just imagined it. After all we know you took very badly the news of Potter’s death …” Draco had to force the disgust in his tone when he talked about Erica, but he couldn’t reveal about her being alive.</p><p class="p1">It was Erica who would decide to reveal her identity, but the time hadn’t yet come.</p><p class="p1">He felt bad for lying to his girlfriend but he knew it was up to Erica to reveal herself.</p><p class="p1">Astoria seemed to believe him and sighed softly “ You’re right …</p><p class="p1">It’s just suspicious…</p><p class="p1">Her body was never found…</p><p class="p1">And did you notice Weasley and Granger’s strange behavior after her death?</p><p class="p1">It seemed like they didn’t care at all that their friend is dead…” Draco nodded “ I’ll admit that their behavior is strange …</p><p class="p1">But maybe they are just stressed out with their head boy and girl duties …” he said casually while he and Astoria walked back to the Slytherin’s common room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Erica entered Severus office and the man smiled up at her “ Hi… You bring news ?”</p><p class="p1">Erica’s smile vanished as she closed the door and sat down on the chair in front of Severus’s desk “ Fawkes told me that Weasley and Granger had managed to locate and bring to Dumbledore the first fragment …”</p><p class="p1">Severus nodded feeling worry creep into his soul, if they managed to find all the five pieces the wizarding world was doomed …</p><p class="p1">They had to stop them!</p><p class="p1">Erica sighed softly “ Looks like Dumbledore is being very impatient …</p><p class="p1">He wants to have the Wizarding world under his control and he plans on doing it using a dangerous power that can destroy us all …</p><p class="p1">I don’t think we can prevent him from finding all the fragments…</p><p class="p1">So we will have to find a way to stop them from destroying everything.”</p><p class="p1">Severus nodded and slowly got up from his seat and approached Erica who rose from her seat and gave him a vial with the potion for Dumbledore “ Tonight i’ll press the old fool foranswers …</p><p class="p1">I want to see if he’ll admit what he had planned to do with you …</p><p class="p1">It will be a useful memory once we’ll expose him and his crimes …”</p><p class="p1">He said and Erica nodded before kissing him on the lips softly.</p><p class="p1">The kiss became more passionate and Severus felt his manhood getting harder “ I think I have to go before things will get more heated …</p><p class="p1">Come to my rooms after you talked with him …”said Erica seductively and thenexited the office, leaving Severusblushing madly.</p><p class="p1">As she was walking down the corridor she heard a faint whisper ‘ Find the power to destroy darkness, it lies dormantwithin you …’</p><p class="p1">She looked around trying to understand who was speaking but sawno one.</p><p class="p1">“ Great, now I’m hearing voices again… well at least now it’s not a basilisk… I’ll tell Severus about it”</p><p class="p1">she muttered as she reached her rooms and sat down on her couch deep in thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dumbledore was happy, soon he would have all the five fragments and the Maelstrom power would be his, he lowered his gaze to admire the fragment he already possessed.</p><p class="p1">It was a dark violet colour with a dark aura around it.</p><p class="p1">“ Granger and Weasleywere really great in finding it .</p><p class="p1">As soon as all the fragments will be in my possession those two will be useless and I’ll get rid of them…</p><p class="p1">Yes I will be unstoppable! I</p><p class="p1">t’s a shame Gellert is not here to see my tryumph …</p><p class="p1">But he was becoming too dangerous.</p><p class="p1">I had to defeat him in order to take away his wand…</p><p class="p1">There is only one master of death,I !</p><p class="p1">I’ll make everyone see…</p><p class="p1">If the wizarding world knows I’m in possession of two of the Deathly Hallows, the resurrection stone and the Elder wand…</p><p class="p1">Now I’ll just have to Get Potter’s invisibility cloak and I’ll be the master of Death…</p><p class="p1">I’ll find a way to destroy the course in my hand and then the wizarding World will be mine, I’ll make them all bow to me!</p><p class="p1">Hahahaha!” he laughed maniacally while Fawkes stared at him in fear, he had to help his mistress!</p><p class="p1">If the old fool managed to find the five fragments and Erica hadn’t awoken her dormant powers before then they were all doomed!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Severus was still incredulous from the revelations the old fool made to him.</p><p class="p1">Actually Dumbledore had known all along about the Horcrux inside Erica as well as the abuse she suffered at the hands of her relatives…</p><p class="p1">The thought that Dumbledore hadlied to all of them telling them how spoiled and pampered Erica was at her home while in reality she had suffered his same fate made Severus’s stomach twist unpleasantly.</p><p class="p1">But the only consolation he had was that if Dumbledore continued taking the potion Erica had prepared he would soon be a Squib, as the potion was slowly but steadily depriving him of his magic.</p><p class="p1">Severus arrived in front of Erica’s rooms and knocked; the door opened but there was no onebehind it.</p><p class="p1">Had it openedmagically?</p><p class="p1">Just as he was about to call out for Erica, her voice rang from the bedroom</p><p class="p1">“ I’m in here …</p><p class="p1">You can come Severus …” Erica’s voice was seductive and Severus found himself obliging like a sailor hearing the mermaids singing.</p><p class="p1">As he entered the bedroom his eyes widened at the scene he had in front of him:</p><p class="p1">Erica was sitting on the bed wearing a transparent sexy nightgown who showed off her curves and the fact that under it she was naked.</p><p class="p1">Severus gulped feeling his cock twitching in interest</p><p class="p1">“ Hi Severus …” she said smiling and winking at him before she rose from the bed and approached him swayingher hips seductively.</p><p class="p1">As she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before he pressed his lips to hers.</p><p class="p1">They kissed passionately for a few seconds before Erica pulled away from him and whispered in his ear “ I love you Severus, make love to me …”</p><p class="p1">Severus couldn’t speak for a few seconds, he stared at that beautiful sensual goddess beforeasking her “ are you sure Erica?”</p><p class="p1">At her nod he pulled her against him for another passionate kiss.</p><p class="p1">Hetook her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed, while continuing to kiss her …</p><p class="p1">He never had enough of her, and hebegan to divest himself of his jacket and his shirt beforetaking off his shoes and his trousers remaining in nothing but his boxers.</p><p class="p1">Erica smiled seductively and he smiled back, laying down next to her</p><p class="p1">“ Like what you see ?” he asked her in an husky whisper and Erica’s hands began to caress hisbody up and down</p><p class="p1">“ Oh, yes definitely … but I would like it more if you took off all of your clothes…” she said lewdly and Severus’s eyes darkened even more in lust as he obliged.</p><p class="p1">As soon as his cock was free Ericabegan to caress it slowly, teasingly as she looked at it as if it was Merlin itself.</p><p class="p1">Severus then slowly removed her nightgown andthen began to caress her body, his hands massaging her breasts and thensqueezing her hard pink nipples.</p><p class="p1">Erica arched moaning softly as Severus left hand began slowly descend her body and stopped between her legsthen she felt his finger penetrate her and her hips began to move in time with his thrusts.</p><p class="p1">Severuskissed her lips hungrily and added a second finger, feeling Erica’s inner walls clenching tightly around them.</p><p class="p1">He moaned as Erica’s hand began to massage his ballsgently “ Nnnngggghhhh … Erica … if- if you continue doing that, I might come soon …”</p><p class="p1">He groaned as she slowly began to caress his shaft “ then what are you waiting for?</p><p class="p1">Take me … I’m more than ready my love…”</p><p class="p1">Severus couldn’t wait any longer as he got between Erica’slegs and slowly began to stroke the tip of his cock at her entrance then he slowly pushed it inside “ Severus ….”</p><p class="p1">Erica arched in pleasure as she felt Severus’ meat penetrate her and when he was all the way inside she encouraged him to fuck her moaning his name and caressing his back .</p><p class="p1">Severus began to move at first slow, then he picked up tempo and his thrusts became frantic and very passionate as he fucked the woman he loved with all his heart.</p><p class="p1">He realized something, his love for Lily had been fake, constructed by Albus Dumbledore; it had never been Lily …</p><p class="p1">Hemoaned as he felt Erica’s inner walls clenching tightly around him and then spasming as she reached orgasm beneath him.</p><p class="p1">The thought that Ericawas having an orgasm with him buried inside her, was a huge turn on.</p><p class="p1">He was beginning to feel the first tendrils of pleasure envelop him and he finally arched screaming her name and spilling his seed deep within her.</p><p class="p1">They laid panting for a few seconds before he rolled away from her and kissed her forhead softly “ That was good …”</p><p class="p1">Erica sighed softly in satisfaction as she snuggled closer to Severus who wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her lips “ thanks …” she said and he blushed</p><p class="p1">“ I’m the one who should thank you … “ he said softly before yawning softly.</p><p class="p1">After a few seconds they fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… <br/>Sorry for the long wait, but between my work and the inspiration  to do other stories I didn’t update this one…<br/>Here it finally is !<br/>What will happen now that Dumbledore has the first fragment?<br/>And will Astoria be able to figure out Henny Peverell’s secret?<br/>Who is the mysterious voice that has called Erica?<br/>What is the power it is talking about?<br/>Stay tuned if you want to know ….<br/>I hope to be able to post the next chapter soon if all goes well…<br/>Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Duelling club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erica and Severus propose a duelling club</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>All was dark around her, she didn’t recognize her surroundings.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Suddenly a sweet woman voice reached her ears “ Look within you to find the power to vanquish the dark …”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Erica turned but couldn’t see anything “ Who’s there?” she asked but received no answer.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Suddenly a bright light appeared and Erica had to shield her eyes in order not to be blinded.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>When the light subsided she removed her arm from her eyes and couldn’t believe what she was seeing.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>In front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, she looked familiar though.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Before Erica could ask her something the strange woman spoke “ Erica … We finally meet …”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Erica looked at her confused “ Who are you and how do you know my name ?” she asked and the woman in front of her chuckled “ Actually your great great grandfather must have told you about me … After all we had the same unfortunate destiny … </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Both betrayed by people we trusted …”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>At this Erica finally realized who she had in front of her “ I-Iridia ?” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The woman smiled and nodded.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Erica sighed softly “ what do you mean with the power within me …? </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Do you know who’s calling me?”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>she asked and Iridia nodded “ It’s not a who the voice you’ve been hearing, but a what …” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Erica was now more confused than ever “ You mean to tell me that the voice I’m hearing is from an object?” Iridia nodded with a smile “ the sixth fragment is calling out to you … you must find it! But before you do you’ll have to wake the inner power that has been laying dormant within you …</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>And to do that you’ll have to do a particular ritual…” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Erica nodded seriously “ I’m ready to do whatever I must in order to protect the school from whatever is threatening it …I’m ready” she said determinedly and Iridia stared at her seriously before saying “ The ritual is very ancient and a sacrifice has to be made by you and also by another for the power to be awakened to his full potential… </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Then you’ll have to absorb the sixth fragment’s power …” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Erica wasn’t afraid she was ready to sacrifice her own life if the ritual asked it.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Then without another word Iridia gave her a smile and disappeared.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Erica opened her eyes and found herself seated on the chair she’d occupied that evening after speaking with Severus .</p><p class="p1">They had proposed Dumbledore another Duelling club, like the one in her second year and he had been thrilled by it and had given them his blessing.</p><p class="p1">Little did he know that Erica had came up with that idea to humiliate her former friends and possibly expose them for the backstabbing killers they were.</p><p class="p1">“ Well, now i know that what is calling out to me is not a threat like the basilisk…</p><p class="p1">And I’ll have to search for this ritual …</p><p class="p1">Another question for great great grandfather Salazar…” she huffed softly before a soft trill pulled her out of her thoughts. She saw Fawkes appear and trilled “ Hi Fawkes … you bring news ?”</p><p class="p1">Fawkes shook his head “ Actually my sorceress, I’m here to talk to you about something …</p><p class="p1">You are hearing a voice calling out to you, right?”</p><p class="p1">Erica nodded “I already know. I have to do a ritual to awakethe power inside me … but I don’t know what ritual it is …” she said softly. </p><p class="p1">Fawkes looked at her for a few seconds before he trilled “I know what to do my sorceress,during the ritual you’ll need me …”</p><p class="p1">Erica smiled softly and caressed the phoenix “ Thanks Fawkes …”</p><p class="p1">The phoenix trilled softly and then flew back to Dumbledore’s office.</p><p class="p1">Once he was on his perch he trilled softly “ The moment isapproaching …</p><p class="p1">Soon the old fool will be finally stopped and thegreat evil that is threatening our world will be vanquished for good …</p><p class="p1">I wish I would be there to see my Sorceress when she’ll do that but my days are now counted …</p><p class="p1">I’m sorry my sorceress …</p><p class="p1">It’s the only way you can awake the power inside you …” he trilled sadly.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">All the students were talking about the Dueling club Professor Peverell had instituted.</p><p class="p1">Some of them were excited while others thought it would end just like the one in their second year, and among those there were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ginny on the other hand was excited.</p><p class="p1">She found professor Peverell to be very skilled, she was a good teacher.</p><p class="p1">“ It will belike the one in our second year I bet …</p><p class="p1">I betProfessor Peverell andProfessor Snape will pair us upand make us duel each other, it will be funny !” she said excitedly at breakfast to her two lovers who didn’t share her same enthusiasm.</p><p class="p1">Hermione rolled her eyes “ For me its just a waste of time, It’s just a way for Peverell to show us just how skilled and bloody perfect she is !</p><p class="p1">I swear sometimes she reminds me of Potter !</p><p class="p1">The same obnoxious look that says ‘ I’m better than you, and you are just dirt on my shoe…</p><p class="p1">I’m perfect and you can’t do nothing about it because I’m much more skilled, much more powerful than all of you!’” she growled frustrated and Ron nodded in agreement</p><p class="p1">“ She’s a right pain in the arse … just like Snape.</p><p class="p1">They’re made for each other …</p><p class="p1">They would make the perfect couple… of losers.” he said smirking and Ginnyfelt a surge of anger at her brother and Hermione, they were disrespecting a teacher .</p><p class="p1">They were her lovers, her partners so why all of a sudden she felt the need to distance herself from them?</p><p class="p1">“ Stoptalking about professor Peverell that way, she’s a great teacher !</p><p class="p1">She is better than another teacher we had!” she defended with a glare to both Hermione and Ron.</p><p class="p1">Ronchuckled “ C’ mon Ginny, you can’t deny she’s just like the Lockhart twit!</p><p class="p1">Always showing off andclaiming she’s powerful, but she’s not!” he said but Ginny shook her head glaring at him</p><p class="p1">“ You’re jealous because she seemed to have had it with you and Hermione ever since the beginning of the year .</p><p class="p1">How can you be such gits?” she said before she ranfrom the great hall, not seeing Hermione seething look.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Hermione couldn’t believe that the effects of the obedience potions they had made Ginny drink, to bring her to their side were wearing off …</p><p class="p1">She turned to Ron and said so softly, only he could hear “I believe the potions we gave her last year are wearing off …</p><p class="p1">We must keep her on our side …</p><p class="p1">I’ll go speak with her and put a compulsive spell on her …</p><p class="p1">We still have to find the other four fragments!” Ron just nodded with a grim expression, he could not risk Ginny coming to her senses and revealingwhat he and Hermione had been doing with her …</p><p class="p1">Nor the fact that they were the ones who killed Potter…</p><p class="p1">Hermione rose from the table and went in search of Ginny.</p><p class="p1">She found her in the girl’s bathroom, Ginny was trembling and crying, confirming Hermione’s suspicions about the obedience potions wearing off.</p><p class="p1">“ Ginny … I’m sorry, you were right, we shouldn’t have talked like that about professor Peverell.</p><p class="p1">We were stressed out and we thought that taking it out on her would make us feel better …” Hermione said in a fake sweet voice trying to hug the redhead whoglared at her</p><p class="p1">“ What did you do to me Granger?” asked Ginny her eyes wide, because she had realized now that something wasn’t right.</p><p class="p1">Hermione smiled at her reassuringly and tried to hug her again, but Ginnyducked and glared fiercely at Hermione</p><p class="p1">“I’ll tell everyone you and Ron were the ones who killed Erica … I …” but before she could run away Hermione pulled out her wandand said “ Stupefy!”</p><p class="p1">The spell hit Ginny making her tumble backwards, before her world became black.</p><p class="p1">When Ginny opened her eyes she saw Hermione next to her with a concerned expression, but for the life of her she couldn’t recall why .</p><p class="p1">“ Herm … What happened ?” she asked softly and Hermione smiled sweetly at her caressing her cheek</p><p class="p1">“ You weren’t feeling good Ginny.</p><p class="p1">You left the great hall in a rush and when i saw that you weren’t returning I came to search for you and found you unconscious on the floor…” Ginny smiled at her lover kissing her lips “ I’m fine now my love … We’d better return to the great hall, Ron must be worried sick…” she said and then remembered something and groaned, not noticing Hermione’s dark smile “ Today that Peverell twit has made the ridiculous Duelling club… “ Hermione smirked in satisfaction and nodded helping Ginny up and then the two girls went to the great hall.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“ Gather around… Very well…</p><p class="p1">Now as you know me and Professor Snape had this genial idea of doing this dueling club…</p><p class="p1">As the Headmaster told me, you already had a similar experience years ago with Gilderoy Lockhart” said Erica as the students gathered around her in the hall that had been adhibited to arena for the duelling club.</p><p class="p1">From the corner of her eye she saw Granger and the two Weasley pretending to fall asleep and rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Now, for this particular dwelling I will first show you some basic spells and counter courses by dwelling with Professor Snape, then I’ll pair you up and you’ll be practicing with your partner…”</p><p class="p1">Severus smiled and reached her, they bowed to each other andwere about to start dwelling when an all too known and familiar voice made Erica smirk “ Professor …</p><p class="p1">I don’t think we should waste our time in seeing something we already studied …</p><p class="p1">Are you afraid that if a student tried to dwell you, he or she would prove himself more powerful than you?” asked Hermione with an annoyed glare.</p><p class="p1">Normally had it been another student to say those things in that same tone Erica wouldn’t have thought twice about giving him or her detention, but the fact that Granger had fallen right into the trap Erica had prepared made the woman smile evilly. All was going according to plan, she turned towards Granger that was lookingat her with an air of superiority “ Are you telling me Miss Granger, that you consider yourself above me?</p><p class="p1">If you are that sure… why don’t you come here and dwell me?” Erica asked with a mocking tone that made Hermione’s expression harden even more, but the student didn’t say anything .</p><p class="p1">Erica waited a few seconds before snorting and saying “ As I suspected …</p><p class="p1">All bark and no bite …</p><p class="p1">Should have known you were just a coward …” she had her back to her former friend but she could sense that Hermione had took her bait.</p><p class="p1">“ I’ll dwell you Professor Peverell and I’ll show you who the real coward is between us!” many gasps were heard from all of the students but Erica smirked and saw Severus smile, their plan had worked .</p><p class="p1">She turned towards Hermione as the other students went back a few steps in order to give them both enough space to dwell.</p><p class="p1">Erica bowed to Hermione who did the same and thenat the count of three they began todwell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun,Dun,Dun …<br/>Cliffhanger, sorry.<br/>The actual dwell will be in the next chapter …<br/>What will happen?<br/>Who will win?<br/>Will Erica be able to wake her inner power?<br/>What sacrificee will be made  and by whom for her to do so?<br/>You’ll see it in the next chapter…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>